Elegía
by Sybilla's song
Summary: SasuSaku.  Sasuke está de vuelta en la villa, esta vez con todo lo que conlleva tener el historial manchado por traición. Sakura, en cambio, trata que su nueva vida sea lo más normal posible. Finalizado, epílogo up.
1. I

**_Elegía_**

* * *

Sasuke dejó que su mirada vagara por el interior del lugar, en busca de las pocas que cosas que hacía falta en su hogar polvoriento en que vivía hace un par de días enclaustrado bajo la vigilancia de escuadrones especializados de ANBU que le seguían a todas partes y estudiaban muy de cerca todos los movimientos que hacía dentro y fuera de casa. La vida de vuelta en su antigua villa no había sido nada decepcionante; es más había sido como se lo esperaba. No era que no quería volver, sólo que la cotidianidad de sus días de civil le había robado el sentido de querer hacer algo con su ya arruinada vida. Además de que volver a la aldea no estaba dentro de sus planes.

Divagó por la tienda en par de minutos, y cansado de las continuas miradas de las demás personas en el lugar lo habían incomodado, tomó una bolsa de frituras y las metió en la cesta de compras en donde sólo reposaban un jabón y un trozo de queso. Lista su tarea se encaminó a la fila para pagar, esperando el momento justo para salir de ahí.

El inusual rosa de su cabeza se movió entre la gente mientras llenaba su cesta de compras con rapidez, leía con una velocidad impresionante la lista que con mucho esfuerzo y delicadeza su conviviente rubia, Ino.

"Y esto es todo"- Se dijo a si misma mientras se dirigió con lentitud a las filas que según la hora, estarían repletas. Cuando dio con el moreno que solo se encontraba en una de las tantas cajas, mientras que las demás estaban colmadas de gente que la sola presencia del joven había repelido. - "¡Sasuke-kun!"- Exclamó suavemente, dibujándosele una leve sonrisa cuando éste alzó un poco la cabeza como una respuesta al llamado. –"¿De compras?"- Observó la chica al momento en que estuvo frente a él, quién por la obviedad de la pregunta prefirió callar y volver su cabeza a la caja.

Su actitud autosuficiente la conocía muy bien, le era predecible y no alcanzaba a herirle de sobremanera, al menos no tanto y con el pasar de los años lejos de la aldea que lo vio nacer, lo había vuelto más duro, seco y serio que como lo era antes cuando estaba cerca de ella. Así que, al igual de molesta como solía serlo, se metió en su cesto de comprar y comenzó a inspeccionarlo mientras los vaciaba para la cajera.

"¿Esto es lo que cenaras?"- Dijo inconscientemente alzando la ceja al ver los tres elementos que habitaban su canasto. Cerró su pequeño espectáculo tomando imprudente la bolsa de frituras y agitándola sobre la nariz del Uchiha hablando de la importancia de los alimentos sanos en las dietas balanceadas, el colesterol, entre otras cosas, terminando con el estado paciente del joven. Con un arrebato violento, el Uchiha le quitó la bolsa de las manos, pareciendo más un golpe que otra cosa.

"Qué molesta eres"

"Sasuke-kun... Lo siento" – Confesó la rosada con una expresión apenada. Mientras que el moreno pagaba su compra y metió todo en una única y diminuta bolsa, dispuesto a salir del lugar. Los ojos verdes de ella lo estudiaron de soslayo al momento en que volcaba todo su canasto sobre la caja. –"Podrías esperarme y así caminar juntos"-

Él la miró como si hubiera tirado una broma, realmente no quería esperarla.

-

Llevó la bolsa balanceándola con un solo dedo. Era tan ligera que no necesitaba más. En cambio ella llevaba sus manos totalmente ocupadas por una infinidad de bolsas que podrían alimentar a una familia completa por todo el mes. Pero no se preocupó de ser caballeroso, nunca lo fue mientras estuvo fuera de la villa y ya lo había olvidado para esos momentos. ¿O tal vez no?...

Quizás trataba de convencerla y a si mismo que no era un buen partido para así aburrirla y que lo dejara tranquilo por el resto de vida que le quedaba. Pero la chica ni se inmutaba, llevaba las bolsas con la misma tranquilidad que se tomaba un tiempo para respirar el aire puro de la noche y seguir la conversación que con tanto afán había comenzado desde que habían salido de la tienda.

"Por eso Ino trata siempre de salirse de la florería... Sasuke-kun¿me estás escuchando?" – Preguntó cuando se dio cuenta que él había tomado otra dirección de la que ella acostumbraba tomar y se alejaba lentamente. Ella no lo tomó como un rechazo u ofensa, sólo se apresuró a llegar a su lado y terminar su pequeña conversación consigo misma.-"En fin¿crees que alguna vez funcione?"-

Sasuke paró tratando de asimilar el pedazo que había alcanzado a escuchar y la impresionante habilidad de la chica de ponerlo pelos de punta. ¿Cómo era posible que estuviera imaginando cosas?.

"Qué cosa"

"Lo de Ino... Creo que si ella lo quiere tanto como dice que lo quiere, podría funcionar"- Finalizó su charla tomando una pequeña bocanada de aire que la caminada y su continuo parloteo le habían robado. Luego le sonrió y posó las bolsas sobre el suelo cuando supo que ya habían llegado a la residencia Uchiha y él se disponía a abrir la puerta.

"¿Sigues aquí?"- Sentenció amargamente el moreno, pero con nada podría desaparecerla de su vista. La sonrisa de la Haruno, seguía ahí...

"Sólo quiero que estés cómodo aquí en Konoha" – Sinceró con pesar la rosa.

"Lo estoy"- Mintió de sobremanera y casi gritando el último de los Uchiha. La llave de la puerta había abierto el cerrojo y con la rapidez que le había hecho falta toda noche se hizo ver cuando ponía los pies en la seguridad de su hogar, en donde nadie lo pudiera molestar más.

"Y... No quiero que te vuelvas a ir" – La miró de reojo, había sufrido un cambio considerable en el humor tan optimista y feliz.

"Realmente eres molesta"

-

Al llegar a la cocina, no hizo más que tirar su bolsita de provisiones sobre la mesa y se adentró en un pasillo para poder tenderse sobre su cama. Pero sintió movimiento de la molestia detrás suyo, y se reprendió mentalmente por haberla dejado entrar. Se devolvió sobre sus pasos encontrándose a una Sakura muy concentrada observando, acechando y examinando su cocina y sus miles de bolsas estaban acomodadas sobre el suelo.

"¿Hace cuánto que no pasas un trapo por la mesa?"- Deslizó su dedo por la madera oscura, que con una sola pasada quedo negro en su totalidad. Siguió su pequeño estudio atravesando toda la estancia, caminando directamente hacia el refrigerador. -"Veamos" – Abrió la puerta blanca, sacando lo primero y único que estaba en su interior, la leche, que olisqueó para confirmar su fecha de vencimiento. –"Ya no tienes leche"-

"Sal de ahí" – Le quitó la leche y cerró la puerta sintiéndose ofendido y a la vez, invadido.-"Este es mi refrigerador, mi leche"- enfatizando todo lo que era de su propiedad.

Pero la chica ya no estaba ahí, se había desplazado en dirección a la mesa y cogiendo una de sus bolsas sacó un par de paquetes.

"Sasuke-kun¿qué quieres comer?"

"No tengo hambre"

"Aah"- Suspiró decepcionada la rosa, encogiéndose de hombros ante la gran negativa del moreno.- "Entonces te dejare un poco de comida para cuando si tengas"- Exclamó optimista mientras comenzaba a repartir la comida por todas partes. Sasuke sólo gruñó contrariado. Ella no sabía cuando parar. –"¡Listo! Ahora me iré, Ino debe esta muy preocupada, además debe estar algo enojada por que tenía preparar una cena para ya sabes quién".

El moreno suspiro aliviado, al parecer ella planeaba declarar la retirada.

"Aunque..."-Pensó en voz alta. -"Cuando él llegue tendré que desaparecer del departamento"

La mandíbula Uchiha se tensó de tal manera que parecía que iba a estallar, matándola de un instante a otro.

"Ni modo tendré que ir con Naruto a pasar la noche"

"Naruto"

"Si, con él. La verdad es que paso tanto tiempo con él que ya me he acostumbrado a dormir en su departamento, hasta es divertido por que siempre tiene rentadas algunas películas..."- Comentó gesticulando con sus brazos y manos mientras explicaba la infinidad de cosas que tenía que contar y sin darse cuenta el interminable parloteo de la pegajosa había comenzado.-"¿Nee, Sasuke-kun? Está bien, me tengo que ir, tanto hablar me ha atrasado... ¡Adiós!" Tomó sus bolsas y tan rápido como entro, se fue sin dejar rastro de su presencia sólo como única huella los estantes llenos de su cocina.

-

Arrastró el insomnio desde su regreso a la Hoja. Normalmente sus actividades iban de comer la comida en descomposición que a veces llenaban el vacío de la casa, recostarse sobre su cama o sobre el sillón, o simplemente sentarse de noche en el techo para pasar el rato. Esto último era justamente lo que hacía en esos momentos. Las estrellas estaban tan nítidas como los asesinos enmascarados que rondaban todo el lugar. Los veía de reojo y éstos desaparecían de la vista. Era sólo un recordatorio del presidio que vivía en aquel tiempo. No portaba armas, ni le estaba permitido el uso de ninguna técnica. Estaba preso, aburrido y sin algún motivo de seguir soportando vivir así. Sin embargo, lo hacía.

"¡Sasuke-kun!"- Llamó la rosa desde la calle desierta de la madrugada, estaba envuelta en una gran capa que la protegía de la frescura de la noche. –"¿Sin sueño?"- Preguntó por segunda vez en el día algo tan obvio que no valía la pena responder. –"Entiendo, tampoco pude dormir¿puedo subir?"-

Él no respondió, seguramente si lo hacía ella haría caso omiso de su ruego encubierto de que se alejara de él. Pronto la chiclosa compañera suya estuvo acomodándose junto a él, alzando la vista para tener un momento con las estrellas.

"La verdad... Es que salí de la casa para dejar a Ino a solas, pero..." – Suspiró de pronto, haciendo que el Uchiha se tensara. –"Nunca llegué a la casa de Naruto, quería estar sola y pasar a ver cómo estabas"-

"Estoy bien"- Se apresuró a decir el Uchiha.

"Lo sé..." – Desvió la cabeza rosa para ver cómo los espiaban y seguían de cerca la residencia del clan ya desaparecido.-"No te preocupes, cuando vean que ya no tienes ninguna pizca de Orochimaru ni de venganza, las cosas volverán a ser como antes y podrás volver a tu vida normal"- Sonrió la Haruno, mientras se levantaba de su lugar junto a él y comenzaba a descender con sumo cuidado del techo, viéndose ya en una situación incómoda en donde ya no era necesitada ahí.

"Oi Sakura..."- Ésta se volvió sorprendida, y con casi un susurro terminó- "Gracias"

"De nada, Sasuke-kun"

_Continuará..._

-

Nota: La verdad es que no sé si esta idea se ha usado repetidas veces y de la misma forma en que yo lo relaté, tampoco sé si esta idea está muy trillada pero quedé muy conforme de cómo quedó. Desde hace tiempo que quería escribir mi versión de cómo pienso y quiero que estos dos terminarían juntos...

¡Nos leemos!

Besos, Liv.


	2. II

_**Elegía**_

* * *

Estuvo mirando la puerta por más de lo que alguna vez había imaginado hacerlo. Quieto y con una expresión vacía esperaba que alguien abriera y lo dejara entrar, sin siquiera haber tocado era de esperarse que hasta que salieran del departamento lo verían ahí parado.

Pero no quería entrar, todo lo que había hecho hasta ahora en la Hoja había sido por que se lo habían pedido -o arrastrado- y por inercia ya era un suceso. No era que le causaba culpa el haberse marchado y dejarlos atrás lo que lo impulsaba actuar, nada más ya no tenía cosas en la vida que hacer.

Ya no suspiraba, ni tampoco alguna cosa que implicara demostrar emociones ya que estaba de más hacerlo, nadie lo pedía o se molestaba en hacerlo. Lo único que se permitía era curvar un poco la boca, no tanto, sólo para demostrar un poco el sadomasoquista que era a ratos a quién le causaba risa –o lástima- ver el sufrimiento ajeno. No era que lo disfrutara –un poco- sólo que el arrogante que todavía crecía en él lo hacía.

"¡Sasuke!"-Gritó cuando lo vio al abrir la puerta de golpe.-"¿Ves, Sakura-chan? Te dije que cuando llegara me daría cuenta"- Chilló nuevamente el rubio al momento en que lo tomaba del brazo y lo arrastrara hacia adentro. Sasuke no se inmutó.

"¡Sasuke-kun!"- Saludó la rosa con terror cuando entró al recibidor en pijamas, para luego desaparecer detrás de la puerta más cerca con la cara más rosa que el chicle de su cabello y el rubio en su ropa de dormir se echó a reír .

"No te preocupes, Sakura-chan llegó tarde ayer, por eso no se despertó antes que yo. Es más, ni creíamos que ibas a llegar"- Sincero el que se hacía llamar su amigo, pero al moreno ni le interesó lo que había comentado.-"¿Tienes hambre?"- Tampoco dio señales de querer comunicarse lo que incomodó.-"¿Sed?"

El Uchiha le regaló una de sus miradas más profundas que hacían temblar a sus antiguos enemigos y atravesando toda la estancia se fue a sentar a la mesa en donde suponía que iba a comer. Al fin y al cabo, para eso lo había citado. Naruto bufó con fastidio, su actitud dejaba mucho que desear pero se lo tenía que dejar ser, como se haría con un niño malcriado.

Escuchó como la ducha se abría con la cortina de golpe. Un apresurado cuerpo se metía casi resbalándose al ingresar. Sintió un perfume característico de fresas y chicle aflorar cuando el rubio entreabría la puerta, dejando salir el vapor, y tiraba una toalla rosa al interior. Tanta cotidianidad casi no le sorprendían pero debía admitir que sí demostraba un poco de interés al asunto, no tanta como la que manifestaba al mirar por la ventana para encontrarse con las siluetas enmascaradas de la Hoja que no cansaban de seguirlo, cosa que al poco tiempo de estudiarlos suponía el tipo de habilidad de cada uno.

"Nee, Sasuke-kun"- Cantó la cereza casi en susurro cuando llegó lista y fresca a la mesa con la mirada baja evitando la vergüenza sufrida hace un momento.-"¿Tienes hambre?"- Recitó lo mismo que lo que había dicho el zorro, inconsciente de sus actos.-"¿Sed?"- Las cejas del moreno se tensaron un poco, algo que se asemejaba con un entrecejo fruncido. La broma no le hacía gracia.

"¡Aquí llegó el ramen!"-Gritó el rubio al llegar con dos tazones humeantes de sopa instantánea a la mesa y luego le acercaba unos palillos a Sasuke para que comiera.

"¡Otra vez ramen! Naruto ya odio esa cosa por tú culpa!"

"Sakura-chan, a mi me gusta"

"No puedes darle esto a Sasuke-kun¿por qué no salimos a comer a otra parte?"

"No puede"-Susurró sonoramente a espaldas del moreno en donde se había llevado la pequeña discusión-"No ves que no se le está permitido salir tanto de su _área_"- Al recordarlo la rosa se tapó la boca llevada por la culpa de olvidar algo tan importante como la situación de su primer amor.

"Es cierto"-Susurró de vuelta, para luego sentarse al lado del moreno con una sonrisa que endulzó el ambiente, separó los palillos y comenzó a comer pausadamente con lo hacía una señorita de su calidad.

¿Cómo se podía llegar a ser más indiscreto que eso?

--

Sakura dejó que el agua corriera sobre los platos para que barriera los pedazos de comida que todavía estaban pegados en la cerámica. Enjabonó la esponja antes de comenzar a sacarle espuma y pasarla por los platos. Mientras que su compañero rubio había decidido que mejor era levantarse de una vez por todas y sacarse el olor a _descanso_ que se impregnaba en su pijama. El moreno en cambio, seguía parado como estoico frente a la ventana del recibidor y la rosa de vez en cuando volvía la cabeza para percibir cualquier movimiento que él efectuara. Sin embargo, nada parecía estremecer su mundo.

"Es un bonito día,¿no, Sasuke-kun?"-Dijo la Haruno al cerrar el grifo del agua caliente para evitar cualquier tipo de interferencia que el chapoteo del líquido pudiera proporcionarle-"También está un poco caluroso, sería genial si pudiéramos ir a tomar un refresco por ahí"- El moreno no pareció escuchar lo que ella le había dicho con la ternura que sólo ella poseía, él sólo apoyaba la frente en el vidrio de la ventana.

"¡Sakura-chan¿Por qué insistes en lavar los platos?"-El rubio chilló cuando la vio secándose las manos sobre el delantal que traía puesto.

"Tú sabes que odio cuando la casa se pasa a comida cuando no se lavan"

"Allá tú... Oigan¿por qué no salimos aquí cerca a tomar algo?"

"Justamente de eso estábamos hablando con Sasuke-kun¿no es cierto?"-Sonrió al momento en que con sus pasos rápidos y ligeros rebasaba a Naruto, tomaba lugar junto al joven Uchiha y le posaba tiernamente su mano en el hombro del moreno. Éste a tal tipo de contacto sólo la miró de soslayo algo incómodo con tal tipo de trato. Odiaba que se tomaran la libertad de tratarlo de esa manera tan imprudente y aprovechada.

"¡Entonces está decidido!"- Animó el rubio pasándose una mano sobre su pelo aun mojado-"Pero no me pagan hasta mañana¡Sakura-chan!"-Rogó con las manos delante de la cabeza en forma de petición.

"Está bien, está bien... pero no creo que pueda quedarme mucho rato, tengo que ir a reportarme con Ino esta tarde"

"¿Crees que haya le resultado?"

"Eso esperemos"-Respondió la rosa a la duda del rubio poniendo emoción al asunto, el Uchiha los seguía mirando de soslayo algo molesto de las actitudes que tomaban constantemente sus compañeros al hablar tan animadamente cosas que no le incumbían y le hacían perder el tiempo de forma escandalosa. Se giró y comenzó a caminar hasta la salida-"Sasuke-kun¿No quieres ir a tomar algo con nosotros?"

"No tengo sed"

"Pero...¡Sasuke-kun!"-La chica se desprendió el delantal que se sujetaba sobre su cintura y lo tiró sobre una de las sillas que moraban en el departamento del rubio. Ella estaba dispuesta a seguirlo donde quiera que él fuera, tan sólo por ver cómo se encontraba.-"Por qué no me esperas y nos vamos juntos como anoche"-Sinceró la rosa algo apenada de lo le había rogado.

"Haz lo que quieras"- El moreno sólo se fue dejándola parada en el umbral de la puerta con una expresión de extrañeza plasmada en el rostro.

"Nee Naruto, será para otro día"

"Como quieras, Sakura-chan"- La chica le sonrió y desapareció detrás de la puerta en busca del moreno de ojos rojos. Naruto, en cambio, clavó sus ojos al suelo algo pasmado con las mañas que todavía guardaba la Haruno en su interior. Aún eran tan hirientes e inconscientes que nada podía reprocharle a ella.

Pero... ¿Qué fue eso que mencionó que habían hecho el día de ayer?

--

"¡Sasuke-kun!" –Gritó en vano la chiclosa por tratar de que él se volviera y la esperara. Él siguió abriéndose paso por la gente, que se separaba para dejarlo pasar y se cerrara al pasar la rosa de su compañera. Él todavía ejercía el respeto -o rencor- en los aldeanos como cuando por primera vez había pisado la Hoja de regreso. –"¡Sasuke-kun!"

El moreno escuchaba, pero no le importaba lo que la rosa tratara o dejara de hacer. Sinceramente ella estaba lejos de ser una preocupación en su vida. Si estaba viva, compartiendo su aire y espacio, bien y si estaba muerta por ahí, seguía estando bien...

La multitud se cerró en una sola persona que no se detuvo ante la marcha impetuosa del Uchiha, una sola persona que no le temió ni un segundo, no dudó ni flaqueó. Se erguía orgulloso envuelto en su uniforme Chuunin que en su totalidad variaba de los tonos verdes y llevaba los brazos vendados. Mismo corte de pelo, mismos ojos, mismas cejas.

"Hola Sasuke-kun"-Saludó como incoherentemente, con una expresión que parecía ser dura en una persona tan alegre como lo era él. Guardaba un poco de rabia que afloraba y destellaba en la redondez de sus ojos. La típica rabia que aparece cuando amas tanto algo y ves que alguien más la desprecia, como alguna vez Sasuke lo hizo al abandonar la Hoja.

"¡Lee-san!"-La rosa por fin había llegado a su lado y tomando inconscientemente el brazo del Uchiha para apoyarse y poder arrebatarle el aire de su lado.

"¡Sakura-san!"-El cejudo le sonrió más tontamente que lo que la rosa normalmente le sonreía a él. Sin embargo, su dulce sonrisa se desvaneció al instante pareciendo estar a la defensiva. Mientras la Haruno se encontraba en medio de la pugna de los dos hombres e intentaba calmar la tensión que de pronto se apoderaba del lugar abierto haciendo pesado la atmósfera. Tanto, que se podía cortar con una navaja.

"Nee Lee-san, Sasuke-kun volvió a Konoha ¿No es una buena noticia?"

"Lo había oído pero no lo creí hasta ahora"-Dijo sin quitarle un ojo en ningún sólo momento.

"¡Es la mejor noticia del año!"

"Seguro, Sakura-san"-Respondió como ido del lugar, siendo transportado a la mirada escarlata del moreno a quién trataba de leer sus pensamientos y posibles movimientos.-"Guarda tus trucos, Sasuke-kun, no se te está permitido usar ninguna técnica"

Sasuke sonrió a ojos cerrados ante tal observación. Nadie en todo su paseo por la Hoja había notado el continuo uso del _Sharingan._ Al abrir su mirada, ésta estaba ennegreciéndose gradualmente evaporando por completo el rastro de rojo que adornó sus ojos.

"Ya estaba aburrido de no poder hacer nada"-Se confesó por primera vez el Uchiha.

"Cuidado, Sasuke-kun, que aquí ya no habrá más oportunidades que darte, respeta las reglas sino..."

"¿Sino qué? Acaso piensas que tú podrías hacerme algo"

"Serás..."

"¡Chicos! Lee-san, estoy segura que tienes algo que hacer y Sasuke-kun, Lee-san tiene razón, tienes que respetar las reglas si quieres seguir aquí"-Ella se había interpuesto entre ambos, sujetaba con fuerza el brazo de Sasuke evitando un posible movimiento brusco que lo llevara a hacer una locura, regañándolo con su mirada verde de una manera dulce y como sólo una madre podría hacerlo. El Uchiha la miró de soslayo, y con un molesto sonido salido de su garganta se soltó del agarre de la rosa y siguió caminando por las calles de la aldea, ésta volvió la mirada al Chuunin y algo irritada por la situación se despidió-"Adiós Lee-san"

--

"Cómo pudiste hacer eso"-Reprendió por enésima vez al moreno que ya no la escuchaba y seguía su camino unos dos o tres pasos más adelantado. –"Lee-san no se merecía eso"

Los pasos cortos que aumentaban su frecuencia sólo cuando ésta quedaba muy atrás en comparación con las enormes zancadas que él daba para perderla por ahí dejaron de escucharse en la calle ya vacía por la frescura que la noche había se desprendido en los alrededores. Ella era la representación de la peor de las peores plagas que podría imaginarse y su extraña desaparición, obviamente le había causado una curiosidad que le mataba por dentro y como era de esperarse e inconscientemente se volteó para averiguarlo.

Ella se había parado y lo miraba todavía pensativa en lo que sucedió.

"Aquí vivo yo"-Dijo como si fuera para sus adentros.

"Qué bien"-El sarcasmo le salió tan natural como la verborrea de la rosa. Pero ella no parecía ser de las personas que entendiera tal arte como el que él se desenvolvía tan fácilmente.

"Ahora podrás venir a visitarme cuando quieras"

"Si"-La verborrea que había hecho propia no dejaba de salir. La rosa no paraba de sentirse a morir con cada palabra que equívocamente pronunciaba y la alentaba a seguir echándole leña a su ya acalorado rostro.

"Sasuke-kun"-Como con una declaración de amor la chica respondió cerrando los ojos lentamente y dejando que sus labios se prepararan para aquel beso que tanto había anhelado desde siempre.

Él ya no estaba para sus juegos de niñas y sigilosamente se volvió sobre sus pasos procurando no despertar a la chica de sus profundas fantasías.

_Continuará_

* * *

Nota: No me gustó mucho cómo quedó, pero era necesario si quería seguir la historia y avanzarla lo más pronto posible. Espero que no haya sido un total desastre ya que a estas horas de la noche me da pereza seguir revisando y buscando errores por toda la historia.

¡Nos seguimos leyendo!

Besos, Liv.


	3. III

**Elegía**

* * *

Entró tan sigilosa que la rubia no se movió hasta que la rosa se metiera entre las sábanas y le abrazará la espalda con un agarre que le sacó de su sueño reparador. Pegó un grito, pero pronto se tranquilizó al recordar que la rosa de su inquilina siempre que no podía conciliar el sueño o se sentía a morir, iba a refugiarse a su cama repleta de olores florales.

-Sakura-Se incorporó la rubia en la oscuridad, viendo el brillo de la repentina cristalización que los ojos verdes al tornarse aguados y rojizos,-¿Qué paso?-

-No pasa nada, Ino, vuelve a dormir-

-Cuéntame- Suplicó la rubia con un tono que enterneció a la rosa e hizo que ocultara su rostro más entre las sábanas, evitando otra posible reacción de sus ojos.

-¿Cómo te fue con él?-Cambió de tema, su voz casi no se escuchaba ya que se ahogaba en la protección de la almohada.

-No quiero hablar de eso-Dijo tumbándose al lado de la rosa.

-Está bien, yo tampoco quiero hablar-

-Duerme-

-Eso haré-

-Mañana iremos al mercado-Comentó la chica como una orden antes de voltearse y abrazar la almohada que tenía enfrente en busca del sueño perdido.

-Si...-

--

Refunfuño entre sueños, era el más pesado que casi nunca tenía. Simplemente la cama de Ino siempre fue más cómoda que la propia. Lanzó las sábanas lejos mientras el calor que sentía era tan fuerte que le molestaba hasta el interior, si hubiera podido se habría arrancado la piel de tal forma para no poder sentir la temperatura crecer cada vez más. El calor entraba por la ventana que estaba abierta completamente, se metía en forma de viento y la quemaba. Si la cerraba, probablemente el calor aumentaría, y ya nada le quedaba por hacer. El sueño ya lo había perdido, pero las ganas de continuar aparentando tenerlo le era más placentero.

Un cosquilleo en su mejilla derecha le molestó e intento sacarlo con un manotazo que más tarde le iba a arder más que nunca. Risas no paraban de resonar por toda la habitación. La voz era tan cantarina que podría jurar que una persona más femenina que Ino no podía existir. Había veces que ella misma, incluso teniendo el pelo más rosa de toda la aldea, se sentía opacada por la fineza y encantos de la rubia. Casi como un hombre tosco comparado con su mejor amiga.

-Sakura-La llamó desde la realidad- Despierta dormilona-

-Qué quieres, Ino- Ronroneó arrugando la nariz al sentir el contacto del aliento fresco contra su mejilla.

-Duh, mercado ¿No lo recuerdas?-

-¿Y para qué quieres ir allá con todo este calor?-

-He estado en la villa de la Arena, sé de peores infiernos que éste-Afirmó orgullosamente mientras se tomaba el pelo mojado en una cola alta y se encaminaba a la puerta con saltitos que hicieron reír a la Haruno, casi envidiosa de los rasgos tan felinos que le brotaban a la rubia con natural belleza- Además, desde que pasó lo que pasó, tengo ganas de empezar de nuevo y celebrar ¡Qué mejor que cocinar algo rico para mi mejor amiga!-

-Pero, yo ya salí de compras-

-Pero no llegaste con todo lo que te pedí-La rosa se molestó un poco al recordar lo que había pasado la noche anterior con respecto al moreno que le quitaba el aliento-, aparte que todo lo necesario para hacer algo decente en esta casa la gasté en ese malagradecido-

-¿Tan mal te fue?-

-¡Ssh! No quiero hablar más del tema-

--

Sakura bostezó por enésima vez. Dormía con los ojos abiertos mientras seguía a su mejor amiga por entre la gente en busca de los víveres que se necesitaban para que las creaciones culinarias de Ino cobraran vida y se esparcieran sin gusto ni color definido por los platos de la casa que compartían por un largo tiempo. El gusto ni la textura le importaban ya, incontables veces se había repetido a si misma que esas trivialidades no se tenían que tomar en cuenta y que sólo interesaba si el alimento ingerido le servía para seguir existiendo. Obviamente, ella disfrutaba, de vez en cuando, la alegría de comer afuera y deleitar su paladar con algo tan insignificante como el de un gran tazón de ramen instantáneo.

-¡Mira, Sakura! No había visto nunca unos tomates tan grandes y rojos como... éstos-Quedó en trance al topar su mirada celeste con algo entre la multitud que le disgusto de tal manera que con sus garras felinas desintegró el tomate, salpicando en sangre de tomatito a la rosa que permanecía perpleja a su lado.

-Ino... Qué-

-¡Ese!- Gruñó entre dientes, un coraje de mil demonios se había posesionado de ella brindándole un tinte maligno en su personalidad que la rosa temía tanto, el no saber de qué era capaz le asustaba.

Buscó con su mirada verdosa entre la gente, para averiguar si había responsables del disgusto que le hacía pasar a su pobre amiga. Buscó y buscó. Estaba perdida entre tanta gente que no lograba reconocer, todos los rostros le eran iguales, con las mismas tonalidades ordinarias que normalmente los civiles solían compartir. De pronto, lo vio.

Estaba con su típico uniforme, que consistía en la chaqueta verde musgo y la ropa azul marino de bajo. Comía despreocupadamente una manzana que había comprado ahí mismo, en el mercado, y compartía unas risas molestas y un tanto ridículas con cierta otra mujer que a Ino no le simpatizaba desde que le arruinó su existencia amorosa.

-¿Temari-san?-Preguntó de la nada la rosa mientras caía en cuenta de lo ingenua y despistada había sido. Shikamaru, había estado más tiempo con la rubia extranjera que posiblemente había olvidado por completo la invitación de la otra rubia a comer a su casa.-¿Ino?-

-¡Nadie se mete con una Yamanaka sin que reciba lo que merece!-La rubia hizo temblar a la rosa ante su alterada declaración de guerra-Pero... ¿qué hago? Ni ese imbécil ni Temari me tienen que ver tan patética-Lloriqueó dramáticamente.

-Descuida, Ino, no se darán...-

-¡Escóndete!-Gritó con desesperación la chica al ver que la joven pareja se acercaba a paso lento por la calle que sólo tenía un sentido. Sakura no supo cómo reaccionar, la rubia se había agachado y arrastrándose por la arena del suelo desapareció con su pequeña canasta de verdes alimentos.

-¡Ino!-Gritó al susurro, siguiéndola en su retirada y obedeciendo al desespero de su amiga se arrastro por la arena para evitar que la vieran.-¡Ino!- Volvió a llamarla con la voz cada vez más baja, ya que la gente a quienes comenzaban a empujar con su paso a gatas las miraban con asombro, provocando un continuo reflejo de sus cabellos en el rostro.

Cerró los ojos, tratando de evitar las miradas que la acusaban por la ridiculez que estaba haciendo. Ino gateaba tan rápido que la perdió enseguida y seguramente la vería hecha un manojo de nervios y de llanto cuando volviera a casa.

-Sakura-La llamó una voz masculina que hizo que abriera los ojos aún más avergonzada de lo que en toda la mañana pudo alcanzar a estar. Se paró de un impulso que sus piernas le proporcionaron y sus manos batieron su ropa sacando el polvo que se había acumulado.

-¡Sasuke-kun!-Gritó bajando la miraba y clavándola en su mano izquierda. Una bolsita pequeña que todavía se movía como un péndulo por el juego infantil de Uchiha hacía al caminar sin otra cosa que hacer que balancea la bolsa de un lado a otro.-¿De compras?-Preguntó innecesariamente. Seguía siendo tan predecible.-¿Harás algo después?- Se mordió la lengua luego de hablar, la presencia del moreno era elegante y majestuosa que le parecía insolente hablarle de más, había veces que él llegaba a ser abominable.

-Nada-

-Tampoco-Siguió hablando como si nada, sin conseguir parar por ningún motivo, teniendo la esperanza de que alguna vez él le respondiera algo, cualquier cosa, aunque fuera con un tono de desprecio, sabía que era su forma especial de tratarla a ella y a las personas.-¿Quieres ir a tomar algo para el calor esta vez?-

El moreno no respondió, cerró los ojos y se volteó para seguir caminando.

Reconoció un _si_.

--

Notó que los pliegues de su ropa masculina le tocaban su brazo desnudo, la estaba tocando indirectamente. Sería de forma indirecta pero ella estaba siendo rozada por el apático Uchiha. Cómo le gustaba compartir el tiempo con él, ser vista públicamente caminando por las calles atestadas de la aldea. Causar impresión entre las chicas de la multitud. Envidia. Celos.

Aunque el Uchiha ya no era el más codiciado, sino que el más odiado de la Hoja. Sakura lo sabía pero no le importaba ya que se sentía flotando, y que con la brisa más ligera saldría volando como cualquier cometa rosa. Los suspiros brotaban cada dos segundos y el genio Uchiha no ignoraba eso, le causaba risa.

La rosa no sabía hasta dónde llegaba su amor por él, con todo lo malo que le pudiera hacer ella seguiría a su lado. Su amor no tenía límites, estaba esperanzada ya que con una corazonada, algo le decía que algún día podría llegar a estar su lado. Sin importar cómo. Ahí estaba ella, borrando el mal rato que le había hecho pasar al alentarla a pensar que le daría un beso de despedida al día anterior. Estuvo decepcionada hace un rato, pero ya lo había olvidado desde el momento en que lo vio.

La bolsita que se balanceaba de un lado para otro, rozó la pierna y parte de la rodilla a la rosa, esta se sonrojó de golpe pensando en qué otras cosas le podrían acariciar. Le salió otro pronunciado suspiro por la boca y ya no daba para más. Simuló un bostezo y se tapó la boca con la mano.

-Sasuke-kun¿Qué quieres tomar?-Preguntó aun tímida por el roce que había sentido en su ya hipersensibilizada piel.

-No sé-

-Qué tal si tomamos unos refrescos en el puesto de allá-Señaló un pequeño sitio en donde se habían levantado un par tablas de distintas tonalidades sobre la maleza seca que crecía en de forma exagerada en el terreno baldío. Unos trozos de género se habían colocado sobre el mesón para ocultar los clavos sueltos y repartidos desigualmente. El lugar estaba adornado con un gran árbol que proporcionaba sombra a una banca larga que les servía a los caminantes un respiro para el tan acalorado día. La cosa no estaba del todo mal, y Sakura ya estaba del todo exhausta como para seguir avanzando con los pensamientos oscuros que no la soltaban en ningún momento. No quería comenzar a sudar por algo que no era el calor del ambiente y que el Uchiha la viera así.

Sakura lo miró interrogante, los grandes ojos verdes parecían comérselo. El Uchiha dejó que el movimiento de la bolsa cesara con lentitud y con la mirada sin un punto fijo, se fue a sentar en la banquita. Cerró los ojos dejando que la sombra lo refrescara y que sus manos reposaran sobre sus rodillas. Ella se mordió el labio inferior.

-¿De qué te traigo?-Se adelantó a decir la chica antes de abalanzarle sobre él.

-Del que quieras tú-

Se sintió a morir. La respuesta fue tan normal que la hizo pensar en lo que pasaría si el moreno se fijará en ella. Bajó la cabeza reprimiendo una carcajada que seguramente le saldría si no actuaba con sensatez, mientras que pagaba lo miraba por sobre su hombro para comprobar de que él seguía ahí, con su cuerpo tan grande y proporcionado.

-Aquí está, Sasuke-kun- Se apresuro a decir, con ambas manos sostenía los grandes vasos de plástico que ocupaban el líquido rosa de frambuesas. Sus pasos eran torpes, su mirada al frente no le permitía ver bien el suelo y sus obstáculos ya que estaba muy pendiente y emocionada por llegar de una vez por todas a su más ansiado objetivo.

Sus pies se enredaron en medio del camino desde el puesto y el Uchiha, y se desplomó pesadamente sobre la tierra seca. Se peló las rodillas y los codos, la ropa se le rasgó un poco en algunos pliegues y el polvo la había bañado completamente. De sus manos, los vasos se deslizaron y salieron volando por el aire hasta llegar a las manos rápidas del moreno, pero el líquido que contenían se desparramó por todos lados, su pelo rosa estaba pegoteado y el rostro del moreno estaba salpicada en frambuesas. No estaba muy contento.

La Haruno no supo qué hacer ni cómo actuar, e impulsada por el deseo se levantó como si nada, sin sacar el polvo se su rostro ni tampoco de su ropa. Sus pasos eran más como zancadas, con ambas manos le tomó la cabeza y la alzó de manera de que pudiera verla a los ojos. Abrió la boca y dejó que su lengua femenina lo lamiera desde la boca hasta llegar a tocarlo húmedamente por todas partes.

Si tan sólo hubiera pasado todo eso...

Sakura seguía sobre en el suelo, más avergonzada que nunca. Las lágrimas se asomaban en sus ya bien abiertos pares de ojos verdes que no podían creer lo mal que había quedado todo. Empezó por incorporarse luego de sufrir la parálisis que la mirada morena de él le producía, dejó que sus manos le dieran un par de golpecitos a su ropa para remover el polvo que se había adherido con el líquido. Las rodillas le ardieron un poco y sus ojos más.

-Yo, lo siento...-Expresó en voz baja, mientras se ponía de pie y evitaba la mirada del Uchiha. Se escuchó que de su garganta salían un par de sollozos y murmuraba algo con amargura-Ino, ella debe estar esperándome, nos vemos-

--

Siguió, algo ciega por el agua salina que no dejaba de salir, por el camino de piedras claras que se extendía por todo el parque. El aire fresco que se había mantenido ausente por toda la mañana se hizo presente recién llegado el atardecer, y sus lágrimas enfriaban su rostro al congelarse con la frescura húmeda. Sintió que ya no daba más, y se desplomó sobre uno de los asientos hechos del mismo material que el camino.

Se secó con una de sus manos la cara, se la restregó al comprobar que las gotas seguían saliendo y que no parecía poder calmarse. Estaba tan avergonzada que el llanto le parecia ser lo más indicado. Cómo le gustaría que el cielo se cerrara y que lloviera tan fuerte que no se notara la diferencia entre el ambiente y ella misma. Ambos estarían llorando. Pero en pleno verano eso era imposible y los insectos del calor que se escuchaban en el campo abierto se lo afirmaban.

Sintió los pasos de alguien acercársele. Cubrió su cara lo más que pudo para evitarse las típicas preguntas del porqué de su tristeza y que sólo le haría sollozar con más fuerza.

-Sakura-La llamó desde su punto ciego. Ella abrió los ojos a más no poder, su sorpresa era grande pero no más que su cobardía. Espantada se escondió bajo sus manos y se encogió de hombros para evitarlo.

-Sasuke-kun, vete-

Él hizo caso omiso y sentó a su lado, con la mirada fija en el firmamento anaranjado en la espera de que la pequeña rosa dejara el llanto.

_Continuará... _

--

Nota¡Si! He vuelto con un capítulo más. El fic cada vez está recobrando mi amor. Sasuke fue más lindo con ella, ya era hora, pero siento que debo ser paciente con las cosas y dejar que estos dos se enamoren de a poco u.u. ¡Naruto! No ha aparecido, que pena, en el próximo juro que él saldrá. Siento que el fic se ha salido pausadamente de lo que seguramente harían los personajes... será.

En cuanto a los otros personajes, los estoy mostrando de a poco. Ino, pobre de ella, pero ya le llegará el amor y será feliz junto con su amiga, Sakura.

De nuevo, no sé si hay errores pero qué se le va a ser, la flojera me mata. ¡Celebrando el poco tiempo que me va a quedar la próxima semana!

Esto es todo... creo.

¡Nos leemos pronto!

Besos, Liv


	4. IV

**Elegía**

Empieza por acordarse el porqué de su extraña decisión de volver cada vez que abre los ojos en la mañana. No sabe la respuesta y simplemente se queda quieto esperando a que algo nuevo pase y así, poder abrir los ojos en alguna iluminación divina que haga desaparecer todos los cuestionamientos. Y sin embargo, todos los días la ve, refunfuña y la sigue viendo. Pensando en que quizás ese era el castigo que alguien le había puesto. El infierno no era tan malo, la rosa podía pasar desapercibida al rato cuando empiezas por acostumbrarte a su voz imparable y su olor empalagoso que pocas veces soportaba en las mañanas. Muy _dulce_ para poder llevarse comida a la boca.

La miró de reojo cuando ella comenzaba a tirar las cosas que adornaban sus chillones estantes decorados con un toque femenino, estaba sobre una silla tratando de alcanzar algo que se le había perdido en la _parte oscura_ del mueble. No paraba de moverse. De puntillas mientras la silla se tambaleaba probó que estaba apta de contorsionarse a su antojo y tampoco perder alguna extremidad en una mala maniobra. Pero por supuesto él estaba ahí, esperando que algo le pasara a la rosa antes de entrar en acción, o quizás no hacerlo, ningún mal o bien le hacía la niña a la aldea así que, por criterio propio, nadie la extrañaría, al menos no él y eso que la villa no lo consideraba como parte de su sociedad. Se paró buscando la salida de la cocina de la rosa y llegar a parar a la azotea, en donde el rubio podría mostrarle otro tipo de entretención.

-¡Sasuke-kun!- gritó la rosa con la cara metida casi por completo en el estante, no esperando respuesta alguna puesto que saltó ágilmente y se acomodó libertinamente delante del Uchiha. Este la miró hacia abajo con la expresión más molesta que en su vida recordaría haber adornado su rostro, soltó un gruñido con la intención de que la chica se asustara pero sólo incrementó el acercamiento como respuesta de ella.- ¿Qué pasó, Sasuke-kun?...- ella parecía ser la plaga más desastrosa e indestructible de todas ¡Traigan a la vida a Orochimaru, traigan a Akatsuki entero, nada parece acabar a esta chica!

-Nada…- claro, ella podía ser incluso peor que Karin teniendo un mal día, y peor aún, sólo con olerla comenzaba a burbujearle el estómago y no podía pensar en nada más que no fuese un antiácido. –¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer?...-

-La verdad es que no, sólo venía por la sal, ahora podemos irnos, gracias por acompañarme…- sonrió la rosa, él sólo podía buscar en su mente el momento en que la acompañó y no escapaba de ella como pensaba que había hecho. La médico se volteó y empezó a subir escaleras arriba. Cómo le molestaba que ella hiciera eso, juntara realidades completamente distintas a su antojo y hacía parecer que él hizo todo lo que ella aseguraba había pasado. Gruñó y se contentó con espiar el movimiento femenino de Sakura al subir. Sólo un poco, tratando de olvidar el momento que le dejó un sabor agrio en la boca, o tal vez dulce, como la espantosa compañera que tenía.

-¡Sakura!...- y el griterío no parecía acabar, como deseaba haberse quedado en su casa y no haberse dejado influenciar por la _dulzona_. Jaquecas, comenzaba a acostumbrarse a ellas, siempre llegaban a él cuando se topaba con la rosa, y siempre venía ella cuando creía que le iba a empezar nuevamente le dolor.

--

Sus labios, tan pegajosos y rápidos que no se cansaban de abrirse y cerrarse, aún no lograba encontrar explicación lógica a las revoluciones por segundo que podía dar ella. Se preguntaba cuándo podría durar sin parar hasta la muerte, algo sádico pero recurrente en sus pensamientos. No era que él pensara en ella, sólo que ella encontraba la forma de meterse en sus pensamientos, tomaba de rehén su cordura y reemplazaba por su dulzura hostigante. Tanto que contar en la poca vida que le quedaba.

El rubio, a su lado, le respondía concisa y certeramente usando los tiempos requeridos para no perderse en la conversación cada vez que ella cambiaba el tema. Por que cambiaba todo el tiempo, como si todos sus pensamientos desfilaran por su boca como último deseo suicida para no quedar en el olvido, por que ella pensaba demasiado o tenía que liberar espacio para construir nuevas ideas hasta la eternidad. El zorro había aprendido a tratar con ella, pero por qué le era tan difícil al Uchiha seguirle el juego, si el rubio podía con algo, él lo supera con creces… Aunque con Sakura de por medio prefería perder contra el chico de las nueve colas antes de tratar de hacer dos cosas a la vez-cosa imposible-, escucharla y entenderla.

Frunció el ceño para luego desviar la mirada, la chica había comenzado a reírse de forma estrepitosa. Se mentalizó para que una vez terminado el pequeño festín que había preparado el rubio para él y la rosa, se iría a esconder a su casa para dar por finalizada la tortura del día.

-Hinata-chan me enseñó esto- repuso el rubio antes de que la rosa diera un mordisco a lo que sea que fuese lo que estaba sobre el plato. La chica no dijo nada, hizo una mueca y le sonrió al zorro tan dulce mientras que trataba de pasar la comida por la garganta.

Las manos de ambos reposaban sobre la mesa a los lados de sus respectivos platos, ella se tomó la libertad de posar la suya sobre la de él en forma de aprobación cínica dulzona, tal y como ella podía ser. Sasuke no lo pensó dos veces, entre ver esa reacción rosada que comprobaba lo poco comestible que era lo que estaba en frente de él y no despedían ninguna clase de olor, se paró dispuesto de dar por finalizado antes de lo previsto.

-¡Sasuke-kun! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Es que acaso te molestó algo?- habló la chica con la boca aún llena del extraño surtido.

-No tengo hambre…- dijo por lo bajo el moreno, sabiendo que no tenía que dar explicaciones a nadie de esta aldea, y se dispuso a bajar por las escaleras de la casa. Estaba seguro de que la chica saldría en su búsqueda en cualquier momento. Pasaría el resto del día encerrado en su casa, y ella se encerraría con él.

Todo el mundo sabía de antemano que el Uchiha pasaba sus últimos días vagando por su _área_ sin que nada le estuviese permitido, viviendo sin algo que hacer hasta que el aire no le llenara los pulmones nunca más. Y también sabían, inclusive él, que a nadie le importaría mucho su estadía en el lugar. Nadie excepto la rosa que se esforzaba cada segundo de hacerle más amena su vida, si él estaba aburrido ella trataría de contagiarle su risa con tal de que no pasara malos ratos, ella estaba totalmente dedicada a él las veinticuatro horas y siete días a la semana. No era extraño para el Uchiha verla más de tres veces al día, lo extraño era no tener que escucharla en un intervalo de cinco horas.

Estaba sentado sobre su cama con los brazos apoyados en sus piernas, esperando que de un momento entrara ella llenando el silencio disculpándose por su gran atraso. Ocupaba sus segundos en mirar algunas hormigas que habían entrado en la mañana por la ventana abierta y atacaban un pedazo de dulce de frambuesas que la rosa había dejado abandonado intencionalmente sobre una mesita por si le daba hambre. Lo obvio era que no lo tragaría ya que el dulce no era de su agrado.

Caminó hasta la puerta para comprobar que ésta estaba abierta, cosa poco probable puesto que la chica podría perfectamente haber trepado por una ventana para entrar, y como pudo haber supuesto con antelación era que estaba abierta incluso para que un ladrón entrase, un ladrón demasiado estúpido para ir hasta la puerta de Uchiha a hacer de las suyas.

Pensó un poco, con la puerta abierta los asesinos enmascarados deberían estar al tanto de que planeaba salir, y para no darse la lata decidió que era mejor caminar y escapar de la rosa que no tardaría en llegar.

--

-¡Sakura! Estás más pálida que un papel…

-No hace falta que grites, Ino…- soltó una vocecita más moribunda que de su garganta pudo salir.

-Grito por que estás acostada en mi cama y estás que vomitas…- la rubia comentaba mientras envolvía a Sakura con las sábanas de su cama para que no le entrara el frío por los pliegues. Alisó la tela para luego sentarse a un lado del cuerpo agonizante de la rosa. -No hay mejor amiga que yo, nadie tomaría tu turno para cubrirte la indigestión…-volvió la cabeza en dirección a una mesita en donde reposaba un reloj despertador. -Es tiempo de que me vaya, volveré en la mañana para traerte más medicina…-

-Estoy bien…

-Estarás bien cuando dejes de comer comida en descomposición, ¡para eso te quedas en casa!- la chica guiñó un ojo y salió de la habitación cerrando lentamente para dejar a la rosa a oscuras.

Sakura se acomodó y reacomodó unas miles de veces antes de quedar cómoda y en una posición que la gravedad no acentuaba su acidez. Sopló un mechón que se posaba sobre su cara que comenzaba a adherirse sobre su frente con sudor y dejó que la luz de las estrellas que entraba por la ventana la iluminaran, la dolencia se intensificaba cada vez que llenaba sus pulmones con aire y, que estos, se agolparan en su interior mientras rozaban su estómago para volcarlo repetidas veces y le hacían sentir que el ácido comenzaba a rociarse por todas partes. Estaba demacrada y el sueño la derrotaba dejando caer sus párpados pesadamente y el calor de la fiebre la despertaba para acomodarse nuevamente de modo de que estuviese cómoda otra vez.

En una pelea contra su malestar, acomodó su almohada de modo de que su cabeza quedara mirando hacía la ventana y la dejara ver hacía afuera en la espera de caer dormida finalmente. Todo parecía como una fotografía con la nada que se movía, no parecía haber viento ni alguna cosa que desentonara el retrato, parecía que no había pasado mucho tiempo, pero en esa posición despertó unas cuantas veces y ella no consideraba que el tiempo pasaba.

Entre unas cuantas despertadas, algo derrumbó su pequeña fotografía, y tuvo que incorporarse bruscamente para asegurarse de que no estaba soñando, cosa que derramó un par de cosas en sus entrañas. Frente a sus ojos pasaron nuevamente un par de asesinos enmascarados, claro indicio de que el moreno estaba cerca, demasiado pensaba ella.

Sin pensarlo, como cadáver pálido y en descomposición, se puso la bata rosa que Ino le había dejado a un lado de la cama por si quería caminar por la casa y que no llegara el frío por su amiga, y descalza salió de su casa. Su fiebre le impidió sentir el cambio de temperatura al salir de su ambiente totalmente respirado a uno más fresco y limpio. Brisa helada rozó a la inmune rosa, levantó y sacó un par de mechones agolpados en su cara que ayudó luego con una de sus manos a despejarse mejor. Llamó con un suspiro el nombre del moreno, su fiebre parecía incrementar cada ver que lo pronunciaba. Tan loca como parecía, estaba segura de que alguien llegaría de un turno nocturno y la hallaría de esa forma tan patética, parecía que todo había sido un pequeño desajuste en su cabeza, provocado por la fiebre en desarrollo.

Suspiró contrariada, no podía ser que se había equivocado, conocía muy bien a los guardianes del Uchiha como para confundirlos con otros miembros ANBU, lo seguro era es que él había estado allí, pero se había esfumado como su fiebre que parecía haber llegado a su punto y que ahora se retiraba, tal cual lo haría ahora ella, se retiraría nuevamente a sus aposentos con la idea de doparse con antiácido una segunda vez.

-No deberías salir de la cama así… Vas a recaer, tú lo deberías saber mejor que nadie- su pequeño corazón se volcó y se hinchó de la emoción, claro, cómo no imaginarse que, con la personalidad del moreno, éste preferiría resguardarse en los lugares más oscuros de la noche y, mm, acechar.

- ¡Sasuke-kun! –la rosa, a paso lento y tortuoso, consiguió adentrarse en la sombría protección del moreno y abalanzarse sobre él con un abrazo que lo encerraba por la cintura, mirándolo a los ojos vacíos en busca de su reflejo y olisqueando un poco el aire que lo rodeaba para sentir un nuevo vuelco en su interior. Una cosa era crear una imagen virtual basada en recuerdos y otra cosa muy distinta era tenerlo en frente y sentir su piel erizarse bajo la suya. –Viniste a verme…- miró un tanto las mangas de su pijama, era el que su mamá le había regalado para su cumpleaños, el mismo, el anaranjado y holgado feo pijama que usaba cuando se sentía a morir y quería acrecentar el sentimiento de negativismo y malestar. Cómo desearía haberse puesto algún pijama lindo de la rubia, ya era tarde, ya la había visto.

-No grites… - la rosa sintió que no hubo respuesta por parte de él pero que tampoco hubo rechazo alguno, sólo se quedaba mirándola con la expresión más indiferente que ella había aprendido a querer, era la única que ocupaba su rostro desde que su regreso se volvió definitivo. El moreno la miró hasta que momentos después hizo un gesto que le indicaba a ella que debía entrar nuevamente a la casa, cosa que la rosa obedeció al instante, no sin haber extendido el abrazo memorizándose cada parte que ella tocaba con su piel, y posar su cabeza en su pecho para escuchar el corazón que sabía que él poseía.

--

Revivió y saboreó el momento que parecía que había sido sólo un producto de su delirio, no le importo, parecía tan real que estaba segura que en realidad había pasado. Mirando cada segundo por sobre su hombro para buscar entre tantas caras conocidas de la villa y reconocerlo a él. Su malestar se había esfumado durante la noche, o tal vez sólo se encontraba escondido entre tanta felicidad. Lo único que le restaba para su completo bienestar era la fiebre que se elevaba y contraía como un vaivén de olas, y tal cual el mar la mareaba con la variación de su estado.

-Hace calor…-comentó la chica, mientras cerraba sus ojos para mitigar un tanto el mareo que se sentía bajo sus pies, suspiraba y volvía a abrirlos. Ino, a su lado, comenzaba a poner muecas cada vez que escuchaba la misma queja, trataba de ignorarlas mirando al frente en donde la cabeza de la villa decía un par de palabras con respecto a las nuevas instalaciones y progresos de la misma.

-Si te sentías tan mal, no hubieses venido…- susurró un tanto molesta la rubia, estaban casi en primera fila y ella podía sentir que los ojos ámbar de la Hokage se la comían viva si la encontraba interrumpiendo su discurso. Sakura gimió con un nuevo malestar que venía a molestarla en su sueño en que brillaba el sol, las flores eran más coloridas y Sasuke la amaba en el medio. La moribunda miró hacía atrás, tratando de mitigar el aumento de fiebre repentino, ahogando un gritito que la delataran con su mentor de su repentina gastroenteritis.

-Mejor me voy, nos vemos en la casa. –susurró de igual forma la rosa y sigilosamente se escabulló por entre la gente desconocida y no esperó ninguna respuesta por parte de la rubia, tenía que desaparecer antes de que toda la villa le viese todas sus entrañas esparcidas por el piso. _Literalmente_. Claro que sólo había venido por la mínima posibilidad de verlo por ahí, después de todo, los límites de su área se encontraban bordeando esos lugares.

-Sakura-san… -la llamó alguien por entre la gente que acababa por dejar atrás, por supuesto que sabía quién era pero la sorpresa de escuchar su nombre había sido decepcionante al no ser de la boca que esperaba con ansias.

-Lee-san, ¿cómo te va? Te creía en una misión.

-Lo estaba –afirmó con un dejo de orgullo pero que poco le venía a él en su faceta de buen samaritano-, volví ayer y tuve que ir a hacerme el chequeo en el hospital y allí me dijeron que estabas enferma. ¿Te sientes bien? Te vez un poco mareada y estás un poco pálida.

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes, Lee-san, no hay nada que acabe conmigo…-toda la razón, como pensaría el moreno en esos momentos, Lee pareció complacido con el comentario enérgico de la rosa y se adelantó unos pasos para estar a menor distancia y que la chica no tuviese que forzar la voz encerrada en su débil cuerpo. –Qué pasa-

-Te acompaño a tu casa, pareciera que te podrías desmayar o salir volando con el viento-sonrió y la rosa le correspondió casi fingiendo, claro que no quería que la acompañara, no quería que Sasuke la viera con otra persona, pensaría mal de ella y podría molestarse. La rosa se sentía tan infiel con cada paso que la acompañaba a su hogar. Sentía la presión de ser vista cada instante, con lo que se encogía de hombros con cada suspiro que daba, a su lado, el cejudo hinchaba sus pulmones saboreando el momento agradable que compartía con la rosa y la miraba de tanto en tanto para asegurarse de que ella se encontraba bien en su silencio, ella le respondía con una breve sonrisa y volvía en su estado estresado. –Está lindo el día…

-Bastante…-respondió por lo bajo, olisqueando en su piel un rastro de aroma que le impregnaba la piel, o que creía que le quedaba. Lee pareció extrañarse por un instante, detenerse y mirar por encima de las copas de los árboles un tanto atónito. – ¿Qué ocurre?

-Un Capitán ANBU…- susurró por lo bajo, casi como si se hubiese estado hablándose a si mismo. La rosa sintió que se estremecía y buscaba por todas partes algún indicio de los guardianes que seguían al moreno o al mismo moreno, todo bajo la atención discreta del cejudo que la miraba de reojo. –Tal vez me equivoqué…

Sakura no reparó en ocultar su decepción si quiera, y cabizbaja volvió a su caminar agonizante rumbo a la casa que compartía con la rubia, encerrada en sus pensamientos todavía, sin darse cuenta que había dejado atrás por algunos pasos a su acompañante.

-Lee-san, qué ocurre. No me dejes caminando sola. –volteándose un poco para buscar al rezagado con la mirada, quien seguía observándola en su ya habitual andar atropellador y que normalmente afectaba a las personas que más la querían, cosa que no lo hacía por que lo disfrutara, sino que le nacía desde su más interno yo ser totalmente auténtica en lo que sentía. Sakura esperó un rato, hasta que él se decidiera a dar un paso adelante y seguirla hasta llegar a su destino, interrumpiendo su trayecto unos instantes antes de estar a su lado, puesto a que la rosa había cambiado su expresión moribunda a una extremadamente radiante. Trataba de aguantar la sonrisa cerrando la boca y ocultándola bajo su mano, pero le era imposible. –Sasuke-kun.

La rosa no esperó que algún gesto de cortesía hacia el uniformado le brotara de repente, y con la más saltarina de sus personalidades cambiantes, se dirigió al recién llegado que con poco afecto recibió a la chica que se abalanzó hacia él con cierta naturalidad que sorprendió al tercero que presenciaba la escena, el Uchiha obviamente no hizo mucho para contestarle a la rosa pero tampoco evitó el contacto entre ambos. Al parecer el asco que ulteriormente le profesaba ya no estaba.

-Pensé que no iba a verte hoy…-habló la chica perdida entre los pliegues de la ropa del moreno, abrazaba su cintura y lo miraba anonadada hacia arriba, en cambio él, le respondía con el silencio, mirándola a ratos cuando se intensificaba el deseo de los ojos verdes de ella por un poco de atención real y con un escalofrío, que bajaba peligrosamente por la espina, lo obligaba a voltearse a verla. -¿Buscabas algo?

-No-

-¿Quieres buscar algo?-la chica buscó su mirada negrusca con cierto jugueteo con sus pestañas mientras cubría lentamente su rostro entre los pliegues del pecho, dejando sólo a la vista su mirada, y dejaba que la buscara luego, intoxicándolo con su perfume cada segundo más empalagoso.

La no respuesta del moreno, sembró la duda en la cabeza de la rosa, y le dio rienda suelta a su imaginación y voces interiores a pensar en lo reservado que era él que no le dejaría expresar alguna cosa que no fuese una negativa, además de lo impetuoso que era al alegarle algo a ella, era conciso y preciso ya que no reparaba en gastar más saliva de la que tenía pronosticada para el día. Su conclusión fue rápida, él si quería ir a buscar lo que sea que se le ocurriese con tal de estar a su lado. Aunque su estomago no soportara lo dulce de su presencia, ella lograría que sus gustos cambiaran con el tiempo.

-Lee-kun, nosotros vamos a…-ella se volteó emocionada, enfatizando al referirse a ellos con un ente, se separó un tanto del Uchiha, no tanto, para llevar mensaje tan importante a los oídos de su anterior acompañante. Su sorpresa era, que el chico se había marchado hace ya un rato y que rastro de él no quedaba. Creyó que en su delirio había imaginado que él la acompañó hasta encontrarse con su abrazable cómplice. –Bueno, creo que me equivoqué…

La risa de ella le siguió a su breve comentario que sirvió solamente para llenar el vacío, que se formó cuando ella interrumpió su acaramelado momento, para que la cortesía ausente se expresara sin sentido alguno. Llevó al moreno, con su fuerza sobrehumana, a girarse junto a ella de manera de que quedara resguardada bajo la sombra que él proyectaba sobre ella, en un pequeño rincón de la calle, donde ella se apoya en una pared y las ramas de un frondoso árbol, proveniente del patio interior de una casa, los cubrieran de manera de que poco se viera de ambos. Tomando una posición tímida, comenzó a jugar con los pliegues sobrantes de él, bajando la mirada en un rubor tenue que le tiño las mejillas.

Sasuke la miró un tanto, para que su visión se la robaran algunas distracciones del paisaje, tales como las hojas y basuritas que arrastraba el viento por la calle de tierra, y uno que otra perturbación del ambiente provocada por los que vigilaban sus movimientos. Él la enfrentó una segunda vez, interrogante a lo que haría la chica en algún momento, obviamente esa posición no le favorecían ni a él ni a su reputación casi nula en estos tiempos. Suspiró aburrido e impaciente de que ella se terminara por cansar de la situación y lo dejara marcharse. Quizás con su actitud, un poco apática, la rosa rompería en llanto y se alejaría desenvolviéndole nada más que odio ante tal humillación femenina.

La encogida Sakura pareció retorcerse en un nuevo alborote de sensaciones que la devoraban con ardores, iluminó con un brillo verdoso las oscuras orbes del moreno que encontraron las de ella observándolo a la expectativa de realizar algo que se encontraba habitando sólo en su cabeza, creando miles de formas diferentes con que podría concretar finalmente sus pensamientos febriles. Se acercó lentamente con la intensión de acortar la distancia entre ambos y poder sentir una vez más todo lo que él representaba. Concentrándose a ojos cerrados en la vibración de su aorta al pasar su sangre a través de ella, en su respiración que le cosquilleaba la mejilla y la fragancia que brotaba de las gotas de sudor salino en su cuerpo.

No aguantaba mucho más con la cordura y estaba dispuesta a cometer una falta en su contra si fuese necesario, aún así si el Uchiha le respondiera con el recelo y la apartara violentamente. Esperó un poco, tratando se juntar el valor para hacerlo, él no hablaba así que no la presionaba con frases que interrumpieran su preparación. Abrió un poco sus labios húmedos con brillo hecho de frambuesas y suspiró largamente. No quería ver todavía por la inseguridad que la rondaba, sintió que el moreno gruñía algo sin sentido y desesperó.

Se agitó al sentir una presión sobre sus labios casi imperceptible, tan fugaz que no pudo decidir que qué había sido, aún cuando estaba segura de que él estaba a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia. Al abrir los ojos, lo primero que vio fue la espalda del moreno alejándose despreocupadamente mientras resguardaba sus manos en sus bolsillos. Si ese había sido su primer beso que recibió de él, había nada más que un roce de labios casi inexistente. O tal vez, un juego de su delirio tal cual lo había sido Lee hace un rato. La duda de la rosa, protegía al moreno de toda culpa.

--

**Nota:** Demoré pero aquí está, no sé si del todo bien pero es lo que mi cabecita pudo armar en estos tiempos de decadencia creativa. Sakura está siendo la de los primeros pasos pero no es la única que concreta... Veremos lo que pasa en el siguente cap que saldrá en un par de meses, en mi vacaiones quizás...

Besos.


	5. V

**Elegía**

Se volteó en la cama, estaba segura de que no lo había imaginado, y como era costumbre en esa semana, se acostaba y se levantaba pensando en lo verídico que pudo o no ser ese acontecimiento en donde fue besada, casi imperceptiblemente, por el moreno. Lo que la rozó pudo haber sido un par de miles de cosas, sus labios, su piel abultada del mentón, un dedo, algo seco que no tenía ningún dejo de salinidad salival o algún fluido. Su beso no tuvo sabor, lo importante sin embargo, había sido que el moreno había sido el de la determinación de besarla, después de haberlo guiado por el camino indicado, claro. Pero una interrogante la asaltaba luego de irradiar felicidad enfermiza, ¿y si no fue un beso? Se mortificaba pensando en que debió haber mantenido los ojos abiertos y no tener dudas, aunque la magia del rozar de labios habría sido brutalmente asesinada y que, posiblemente, habría intimidado al Uchiha, si, las mujeres teníamos algo que los hacía dudar, pero... tratándose de él, la intimidación no posesionaba su cuerpo en ningún momento, pues claro, era Uchiha Sasuke, nada podría hacerlo temblar, entrar en desesperación, sudar, o simplemente parecerse a algo humano.

Chilló, decidiendo que este día, aquello había sido un beso. Tanto darle vueltas al asunto gastaba tiempo y energía, y qué mejor que contagiarse de felicidad. Envolverse en un aura de nubes negras era lo menos recomendable y ser ilusa, era lo que mejor sabía hacer. No podía contenerse, sentía la necesidad de contarle a alguien, pero no podía. Ino estaba con su equipo en la villa de la Arena, haciendo quién sabe qué asuntos con los que se proyectan ambas aldeas hacía un esplendoroso destino, siendo el Nara alguien cercano a la familia del kazekage, era el preferido de Tsunade para entrar en conversaciones con los tres hermanos, claro que la rubia no estaría muy contenta y no dudaría en mandarle una hermosa carta a la rosa con todas sus descargas emocionales. Naruto, no podía contarle esas cosas a él, no era muy disimulado cuando sabía secretos, y no lo pensaría dos veces e iría corriendo hasta el Uchiha para preguntarle derechamente a su _amigo_ aclarando lo que había pasado. De ahí la lista de amigos confiables se reducía a cero, Tsunade y Shizune no podían saberlo, la reprenderían por tratar de estar con alguien tan peligroso como él y claramente lo encontrarían muy infantil, Lee obviamente se encontraba prendado a ella, Hinata no aguantaría hablando con la rosa sin entrar en una explosión en su cara que estaría dentro de la gama del rojo, Tenten... bueno, no hablaba mucho con Tenten.

Minutos más tarde, estaba lista para salir de su casa en desorden, giró la perilla con cuidado y respiró el aire fresco de la mañana lentamente mezclándose con el pesado ambiente de su hogar, teniendo miedo de encontrárselo en el camino a la tienda y no tener una reacción digna frente a él. Seguramente tartamudearía, se reiría, diría algo sin sentido y se iría sin despedirse, para luego regresar y seguir hablando cosas que poco le importarían a él, sólo para que no la pensara maleducada. Sabía que él frecuentaba casi todos los días la tienda, comprando una o dos cosas, como pan, para conseguir el complemento al día siguiente, una laminilla de queso, por ejemplo. Quizás lo hacía para ocupar todos los sus días en algo, o solamente era por que no se le ocurría más. Ella iría a comprar lo de la semana, lo que le llevaría más tiempo que solo comprar a una cosa a la vez, aumentando las posibilidades de verlo. No podía negarlo, quería admirarlo nuevamente, por lo que quizás, compraría todo lo necesario para el mes.

Se detuvo en los congelados, miró toda la variedad que la tienda le ofrecía, leyendo ingredientes y demases que pudiesen determinar la preferencia por un producto exactamente idéntico al otro. Delirante, pasaba su mirada por la entrada del lugar cada vez que alguien hacía su ingreso triunfante, nada, quizás no iba a aparecer. Unos veinte minutos pasados la terminaron por cansar, metiendo en el canasto lo que creía necesario con una rápida mirada en dirección a la caja. No era su día. Pagó y, derrotada, volvió a su casa.

–

A mediodía, decidió que poco haría dentro de su casa como leona enjaulada, paseándose de un lugar a otro pensando en alguna forma con la cual aparecerse en ante la impetuosa presencia del moreno sin que éste le mostrara algún rechazo, estaba segura de que lo que había pasado era real, pero siempre puede caber un mínimo margen de error que desmorone tu pequeño mundo y lo deje en nada. La solución: preguntarle derechamente lo que hizo. He ahí su gran problema, ¿cómo preguntarle a alguien como él, algo como aquello? Cómo hacerlo sin parecer muy vulnerable, y si no, evitarse la vergüenza de la equivocación que habitaba en ese pequeño margen de error. Necesitaba consejos, demasiados de ellos, y la rubia no estaba allí para dárselos. Claramente ella era la que guardaba los secretos más intrigantes e interesantes que una chica pudiese saber del sexo opuesto, sin caer en lo vulgar, sino que la naturaleza la había envuelto en un aura de sabiduría de esa índole, de delicados encantos y casi directas conductas. Aunque en el último tiempo, poco resultados le habían otorgado sus dones, el Nara no era muy normal y no se apegaba los estándares normales masculinos por lo que la rubia, por primera vez, sufrió las consecuencias de la no correspondencia.

Para el Uchiha, se necesitaban consejos más acertados, provenientes de alguien que conozca en carne propia lo que es enfrentarse a alguien que tenga espíritus de témpano. De respuestas que sólo caían en las afirmaciones breves y gruñidos, cosas básicas que se necesitaron para el desarrollo del hombre primitivo al homo sapiens. Si, la única persona que conocía con esas características aproximadas era nada más que Neji, el frustrado, que jamás habló con ella y poco respeto le profesaba.

La rosa saltó con una pequeña esperanza que residía escondida en el lugar más recóndito de su cabeza, tomó sus llaves y corrió al campo abierto en donde quizás se encontraría la persona indicada.

–

-Tenten-san-la rosa de detuvo unos pasos antes de llegar a la chica de los moños, quien se sorprendió al verla correr hacia ella, miró instintivamente hacia sus alrededores en busca de alguna otra Tenten en el campo abierto, claro que jamás encontraría a una, por que malas lenguas contaban que su abuelo había inventado tan llamativo nombre, y al no conocerlo, ni siquiera a su familia directa, nunca se pudo comprobar ese rumor. -Tenten... ¡acá!- llamó nuevamente la rosa, con lo que la chica morena, tímidamente, se acercó a la aprendiz de la voluptuosa princesa de las babosas, título que ella deseó con tanto fervor y que esta chiquilla, fea, frentona y poco agraciada, se lo había arrebatado mucho antes de asimilar que la mujer se encontraba merodeando la aldea. Si ella no hubiese estado en su camino, seguramente Tsunade-hime la habría aceptado. Nunca habló con ella, no le apetecía, su orgullo estaba quebrado desde que ella asumió el título.

-Qué pasa, Sakura-san...-preguntó sonriente la chica panda, la rosa se tranquilizó. Tenten no parecía ser la chica obsesa del perfeccionamiento en técnicas de puntería, como la habría descrito el de las frondosas cejas. Se veía como alguien en la que podría volcar todas sus inquietudes y sacar, de paso, consejos, variados de ellos. Ella ha sido siempre la única chica que se le ha visto a Neji, siempre con la complicidad que sólo ellos compartía, era obvio, que ella había hecho para que él cayera a sus pies. Era como ver su futura relación con el Uchiha, sólo que contada por la chica panda. No podía esperar para que le relatara todo con lujo y detalles, como chicas que eran, toda la información podía fluir continuamente, la verdadera ventaja del sexo femenino es nuestra habilidad de no tener secreto con nuestras pares.

-La verdad, es que vengo a preguntarte cosas sobre Neji.

La rosa se sonrojó débilmente, o eso fue lo que la morena pensó. ¡Qué descaro el de ella! Venir por el Hyuuga al ver que con el traidor no le resultaría, quizás por que no la dejaría subir su pequeño e inútil clan mezclando su sangre con los gigantes de la aldea, trapadora, eso representaba la rosa para ella. No entendía cómo Lee estaba cegado por esa, ni era linda, no tenía buenas cualidades, se quebraba con cualquier cosa, en fin, no estaba la altura de una luchadora como lo era ella.

-Digo, quiero saber qué hiciste tú para...-se cortó para pensar mejor las palabras que usaría luego-, la verdad, es que me pasó algo hace un tiempo, y como se trata de una persona fuera de lo común, no supe cómo podría reaccionar y como Neji es parecido, pensé que podrías decirme las cosas que hiciste para... tú sabes.

Tenten permaneció estática, quizás había juzgado mucho antes de lo debido. Se sonrojó, no sabía como explicarle lo que pasaba por su cabeza. Era obvio para el resto de las personas pensar que algo pasaba entre el primo de Hinata y ella, por el tiempo que pasaban juntos o por que simplemente jamás había salido con otra chica que no estuviese involucrado en alguna misión, tampoco se le veía en eventos sociales como para conocerle algo más de ser el serio Hyuuga que siempre fue. Claro que estando en el pensamiento colectivo unido a ella, evitó que lo enlazaran con gente del mismo género.

-Sakura-san, no sé qué decir ¿Acaso piensas que yo y él...? -la chica se veía ahogada en oxígeno, más acalorada que el pelo de la rosa. Ese era un tema sensible para la panda, claro que siempre quiso que pasara todo lo que decían que pasaba, pero la realidad casi nunca es como la pintaban. -No tienes que creer en todo lo que te dicen. Sabes que en esta aldea disfrutan formar parejas hasta con gente que ni siquiera se ha visto en su vida.

La rosa permaneció en silencio, vio cómo Tenten se volteó a recoger algo en el pasto sólo para evitar el tema. Fue el momento en que sintió que se ponía en el lugar de Ino y la morena en sus zapatos, transportándose a tiempos de su niñez y abrazó la necesidad de envolver a esa alma en su apoyo incondicional.

-Tenten, los capullos...-no recordaba la línea completa, sólo que iba con capullos o botones de flor, lo único que venía a su mente era que en su momento la había reconfortado. No iba a resultar ahora, y no había resultado, la morena la miraba extrañada y su silencio agrababa más la situación, había quedado como una demente enfrente de ella. -Lo que quiero decir es que, tú puedes tener a Neji, eres linda, inteligente y, además, tu figura mata, eres preciosa. Sé que Neji está loco por ti pero todavía no lo sabe.

Sakura se había pasado de la raya, hablarle a Tenten de su cuerpo era... ¡un suicidio! Ella nunca tuvo amigas que le enseñaran que las mujeres también podían referirse al cuerpo de las demás y que era un cumplido. Gai hablaba todo el tiempo del cuerpo de los demás, de sus extremidades y músculos con un toque picarezco, por lo que se le quedó grabado en su mente con fuego, que hablar de los atributos de tus pares era símbolo de algo que no era del común de la gente. No decía que Gai no era normal, sólo que jamás le había visto una novia ¿basta con eso?

-Sakura... lo que dices que te pasó hace un tiempo con alguien fuera de lo común, fue con Ino ¿no es verdad? Entonces, ¿qué tenemos que ver Neji y yo en este asunto?

–

Le había costado trabajo convencer a Tenten que ella no tenía intenciones de declarársele, unas horas, pero finalmente habían quedado en juntarse a conversar de las cosas que jamás le habían hablado a la morena por su falta de figuras femeninas en su círculo más cercano, de sus intentos con Neji y, por qué no, de Sasuke. Claro que la morena parecía tener sus dudas sobre la rosa pero más tarde, en su encuentro, cambiaría su punto de vista.

Caminaba por las calles polvorientas en dirección a su casa, sabía que en su andar podría toparse con el moreno paseándose con su bolsita de un vívere, moviéndola de un lado a otro como única diversión. Comenzó a perder velocidad al tener que doblar una esquina y tener que ver el lugar en donde todo pasó o no pasó, dependiendo del humor en que se encontraba la rosa. En sus malos días, no podía volver la vista, era el recordatorio en que no pudo vencer la personalidad fría del moreno. En sus días soleados, sin embargo, corría y se paraba en el lugar exacto en donde todo pasó, aspirando cualquier rastro del beso.

Al doblar, finalmente, sólo habitaba el eco de sus pasos recordándole que seguía sola, como lo hacía siempre Tsunade-sama quién la regañaba por no aceptar nunca las invitaciones de Lee a salir, obviamente llegaría el momento al final de la velada en que el cejudo le tomara de las manos y le dijera todo lo que ya le era obvio, no quería rechazarlo así que sólo aplazaba salir con él. Ino, en cambio, siempre fue la de salir, no era tanto como los demás pensaban que lo hacía, había tenido uno o dos novios, que para los foraneos eran entre diez y veinte.

En fin, podía predecir que viviría sola por años y que nunca encontraría el amor. ¿Podrían creer que jamás había dado un beso decente? Ino creía que si los había tenido por las historias impresionantes que le contaba la rosa sobre hijos de señores feudales que antes de terminar su misión con ellos, le declaraban su amor y le plantaban un beso que sólo los príncipes sabían dar. Algo decepcionante para la rubia si llegase a enterarse de que envidiaba las mentiras fantasiosas de la rosa.

Vio pronto dibujarse la silueta de su hogar, y alguien bajando las escaleras que llevaban a la puerta, había dejado un pequeño sobre llamativo en el suelo antes de marcharse. Era el cartero y había traído un mensaje de Suna, podía reconocerlo por las toneladas de cartas que le llegaban cuando Ino estaba en aquel país. Corrió sin pensar por el papel, estaba agobiada por todo lo sucedido en la ausencia de la Yamanaka y tener noticias de ella impedían que perdiera la cabeza, era la única persona que podía tranquilizarla con su sabiduría sin límites, tiempo ya tenia viviendo juntas que la presencia de ambas se hizo necesaria. Al subir los escalones que separaban la puerta de la calle, se tropezó con la primera escala y golpeó su cabeza con la madera y resonó estruendosamente por la vía pública, no dolió mucho, estaba desesperada por algo de Ino.

Leer lo que estaba en ese sobre, la transportaría a otra realidad:

"_Kazekage-samaaa, es la solución"_

Quedó marcando ocupado, ¿Gaara? Ella no era de las personas que gustaran los chicos con una personalidad retraída y sádica, no después de que Sasuke-kun se fuera en contra de la villa, la atacara y volviera como si nada. Además, el pelirrojo traía un trauma con el amor que poco le convenía a la rubia, podría amanecer muerta en la cama de su hotel con rastro de arena por todo el lugar,_ excitante_ para el chico de ojos claros. Tampoco hablaría mucho en su relación, terminaría aburriéndose de ser ella la que mantiene vivas las cuerdas vocales. Y un sin fin de cosas que le jugarían en contra tarde o temprano a Ino, no era que Gaara no le inspirara confianza pero, al igual que Neji, jamás hubo en su vida una chica que sirviese como conejillo de indias que le indicase que realmente él tiene la capacidad de _jugar_ sin lastimar.

Se distrajo al momento que sintió que la perilla de la puerta cedía desde el interior y descubría el desorden de su hogar con un moreno impetuoso decorando el lugar, la miraba hacia abajo con ese tono arisco en sus ojos, nada fuera de lo común además de estar dentro de su hogar. Se paró lentamente sin perderlo de vista, tan tímida como jamás él la había reconocido, traía el papel en una mano y cuando él lo enfocó, rápidamente la rosa lo escondió detrás de su espalda, retrocediendo los pasos que había dado al subir los escalones. Al fin estaba envuelto del silencio que él tanto anhelaba y la rosa llevaba la boca sellada, su olor empalagoso también brillaba por su ausencia, lo que contentó aún más al moreno, un sudor tenue pronto inundó a la chica, razón por la cual no olía a dulces. Por primera vez ella comenzaba a temerle, como un pequeño roedor retrocede ante una serpiente hambrienta, Sakura empezó a agradarle y no pudo evitar curvar un poco los labios soltando un gruñido de ellos.

-Sasuke, quién era...-salió el zorro al exterior y por fin todo empezaba a encajar, Sasuke estaba ahí sólo por el rubio lo había arrastrado a esperar por ella y hacer cualquier cosa después, pero verlo después de su _beso o no beso _la hacía temblar. Cómo había sido capaz de pensar semejantes estupideces, el moreno no iba nunca ser como ella quisiera que fuese, él no era una persona normal, tal cual como lo era Gaara, antes de que el zorro hablara al reconocerla, ésta llevó su mirada a la cara del moreno y supo que jamás la había besado. -¡Sakura-san! Pensé que ya no llegabas, Sasuke y yo hemos estado esperándote para salir a almorzar aunque ya sea muy tarde ¿Almorzaste?

La rosa no respondió, estaba tratando de no sonrojarse al darle vueltas al asunto del beso y estaba deseosa de leer lo que Ino había escrito, con la esperanza de que haya algo en su caligrafía que le diera la respuesta de cómo actuar en esos momentos o, al menos, traer a su memoria a la rubia y que la tranquilizara.

-¿Y bien?- insistió el zorro al ver que la chica se quedaba en blanco.

-Eee, estoy bien, sólo necesito recostarme y luego tengo que ir a ver a Tenten, vayan ustedes a comer. Está bien.

-¿Segura?-replicó el rubio.

-Totalmente...-trató de sonreír mostrando los dientes, cosa que le salió tan tosco y forzado que dejó su sonrisa al instante. Miró sus pies cuando el moreno pasó a su lado, a paso lento y tortuoso para la chica, dándole la oportunidad a ella de olisquear la estela de aire perfumado que dejó al pasar, se sintió a morir y lo siguió diciendo: -No, tengo hambre ¡vayamos!

-Te pasa algo, Sakura-chan.

-No me pasa nada, estoy perfectamente, tengo un conflicto de quehaceres, eso es todo.

–

"_¡No hay otra solución! Él no me dio opción, anda todo el día colgado de esa, dejándonos a Chouji y a mi sin otra cosa que hacer además de quedarnos encerrados en nuestras habitaciones en la espera de las reuniones con el consejo. Kazekage, en cambio, siempre está solo y no le vendría mal una pequeña mirada a las costumbre de la Hoja ¿no es cierto?, lo único que necesita es un empujoncito para que empieza a conversar con Chouji y conmigo. Será cuestión de tiempo, como la idea de que nosotros vengamos a la Arena es netamente seguir con la alianza, sólo necesitamos ser buenos amigos con Gaara y como Tsunade-sama se va a dar cuenta que sólo es con nosotros somos lo que lo hacemos, Shikamaru no va a volver acá y sólo yo y Chouji seremos los embajadores ¿Qué te parece?"_

Sakura quedó perpleja, estaba dentro de la cabeza de la rubia, con todos los detalles de ese plan de separación del moreno. Sabía que esto había sido sólo cuestión de una noche y que al dia siguiente de haberlo escrito, seguiría con lo de siempre adisionanle algunos coqueteos por parte de ella, pero serían el vago intento de celar a su compañero de equipo. No iba a resultar, al chico poco le importaba la chica, al menos en ese sentido amoroso, y con todos sus esfuerzos puestos en ello, gastaría demasiadas energías disgustándose. Ino siempre fue igual.

La rosa repasó su último pensamiento, unas dos veces, tratando de ubicarse en el contexto para luego insertar su vida misma. Ella agotaría hasta el último esfuerzo para que el Uchiha le prestara un poco de atención, siendo mal agredecido la mayoría de las veces.

Levantó la vista sigilosamente, había estado leyendo la carta por debajo de la mesa, mientras los otros dos comían de lo que había ordenado, ella por su parte había dejado la comida de lado para leer un poco. Vio su plato y una mosca captó su atención. A Sasuke parecía no importale mucho si comía o no, no como al rubio, gritaba cada vez que la mosca se posaba nuevamente en el plato, el moreno ante esto se sobresaltaba un poco, levantaba la vista levemente y luego seguía con lo suyo. ¿Qué era lo que hacía tan despreciable a la rosa? A Tenten no le pasaban esas cosas, Neji siempre estaba pendiente de ella y la ayudaba en todo lo que estaba en su poder, o al menos eso parecía.

En la rosa comenzó a habitar un pensamiento que le sugería que el moreno no estaba interesado en lo más mínimo de ella. Quizás hacía el rídiculo o perdía su tiempo, al igual como lo haría Ino. ¡Ino! Desvió su vista a la carta que reposaba ahora sobre sus rodillas, en busca de algo que le indicara qué hacer.

"_Se lo que estás pensando, mala idea. Gaara no está hecho para entablar relaciones amistosas con otras personas que no sean sus hermanos. Pero lo que sientes ahora con respecto a mi y Gaara, es lo que siento yo con lo que quieres con Sasuke-kun ¡Él no está hecho para querer a alguna otra criatura que no sea él mismo! Además, si te llega una notificación en la que me encontraron muerta en mi habitación con rastros de arena en mi cuerpo, fue tu culpa, es lo que me haces hacer para hacerte entender que Sasuke-kun no es para ti. _

_¡Disfruta el festival de verano por mi! Mandale saludos a mi papá, debe estar atareado con todo el trabajo en la florería. Te quiero, adiós"_

Este, definitivamente no era un día en que el beso haya sido real en su cabeza.

–

Ambos se acomodaron en una banca que se escondía en las sombras de un frondozo árbol, el rubio, por su parte, se quedó parado mientras veía lo poco que se apreciaba a la lejanía. Había una multitud amontonada unas cuadras más allá, tapando todo rastro de luz que inundaba la fiesta, dejando sólo que el ruido llegara hasta sus oídos. Estaban siendo los espectadores del festival de verano.

Sakura estaba tensa, observando calladamente al Uchiha, él se había acomodado junto a ella repentinamente. Estaba algo escurrido sobre la banca, apoyando sus manos sobre sus piernas que se encontraban totalmente separadas, casi con la intención se rozar la de la rosa accidentalemente. Trató de mantener la calma, enderezándose como toda una señorita, para luego desviar su mirada hacia el rubio, Sasuke estaba completamente absorto en su aburrimiento, no había caso mirarlo tan seguido si jamás iria a moverse o cambiar de posición hasta que se fueran de allí.

-Sakura-chan-llamó el rubio, casi susurrando con la intención de que el moreno no se percatara de su comentario-Caminemos para allá, nadie sabrá que Sasuke que salió de su área.

-Cómo se te ocurre-respondió ésta con los mismos susurros escandalosos.-Sasuke-kun no se puede salir de sus límites por ningún motivo, además, a la gente todavía le asusta ver a Sasuke-kun, ya hablamos de esto mientras almorzabamos, tienes que ser más conciente con él. Nosotros debemos estar aquí para apoyarlo y que se sienta cómodo en la villa. ¿Le has preguntado alguna vez cómo se siente? -el rubio se encogió de hombros, sintiéndose culpable por el comentario de la rosa.

-Pero, Sakura-chan, yo quería ir al festival. Hinata-chan iba a hacer dulces.

-Puedes ir, pero no debes demorarte mucho y luego nos vamos.-Al rubio le brillaron los ojos, agradeció a la rosa, para después dirigirse a Sasuke, hablando lenta y moduladamente.

-Voy y vuelvo, no me voy a demorar.

Ante esto, el moreno arqueó la ceja y el rubio se esfumó. No le cabía en la cabeza por qué cosa lo tomaba, había sido un desertor de la Hoja, no un estúpido. Suspiró resignado para acomodarse nuevamente y luego sintió que la chica se estremecia al escucharlo. Probablemente estaba observándolo y lamentándose por algún pensamiento que se le pasó por la cabeza. Levantó su vista y comprobó que la chica estaba absorta en el suelo, no estaba urgida por entablar una conversación como se esperaba. No era la empalagosa niña a la que estaba acostumbrado.

Aclaró la garganta para llamar su atención y algo pasara, ella solo levanto la mirada, le sonrió, y volvió a clavar sus ojos al suelo. No era normal, pensó, pero luego de unos segundos le pareció que la tranquilidad que le traía estar así, sin alguna modulación de la rosa, era mucho mejor y se mantuvo callado.

-¡Sakura, eres una mentirosa!-una fémina se acercó peligrosamente a la banca en donde estaban sentados, Sasuke no se sobresaltó como la rosa, no le importó en lo más mínimo, pero aún así, sintió la necesidad de estar al tanto de la situación tan escandalosa que protagonizada Sakura. -No fuiste hoy en la tarde, te esperé por una hora.

La rosa estaba espantada, se quedó tiesa cuando vio a Tenten acercarse a la banca junto con sus compañeros de equipo, la chica de los moños estaba hecha una fiera, al parecer le había importado mucho el tema que tenían pendiente. Al recordar el festival que habría en la noche, olvidó todo lo demás, incluyendo a Tenten.

La rosa se paró de la banca algo dudosa, Tenten le daba un poco de miedo en ese estado dolido y ni hablar de Neji, estaba observando la situación de cerca con sus ojos totalmente blancos con el contraste de la noche. Sasuke, en cambio, se enderezó sobre la banca, para analizar más de cerca, posó sus manos en sus rodillas y se inclinó hacía adelante. La situación le intrigaba.

-Tenten, lo siento, juro que se me olvidó por completo.-acto seguido, la rosa tomó entre sus manos las de la de los moños como tratando de calmarla, tal cual como Ino lo hazo alguna vez.-No volverá a suceder.

La morena desconfió de las palabras de Sakura, más cuando ella se atrevió de tomarle las manos, no sabía bien lo que la rosa quería con ella. Pero la conversación prometida la había hecho pensar todo el día del tema, y al no ir le mostraba la falta de lealtad y compromiso que tenía la rosa. Dejó de sostenerle la mirada a la chica para buscar la tranquilidad que necesitaba para ser fría en su respuesta cuando se topó, de pronto, con la mirada oscura del Uchiha, no se había percatado que él estaba junto a ella cuando llegó despechada al lugar. La miraba desafiante, era la unica mirada que tenía, y fijamente, lo suficiente como para que le diera un escalofrio y retrocediera unos pasos. Pelear con Sakura, al parecer, traía consigo tener problemas con el Uchiha.

-Si quieres, podemos juntarnos otro día ¿Te parece? -continuó la rosa al ver que la chica no respondería en mucho tiempo.

-Si, me parece bien -respondió Tenten, sin quitarle la vista al moreno, este no dejaba mirarla intensamente como tratando de provocar una reacción de miedo en ella. La morena le soltó las manos a Sakura y le sonrió levemente para evitarse más conflictos, para luego mirar a Neji quién estaba detrás de ella.

-Tenten, vámonos .-habló de pronto Neji y la chica brincó a su lado inmediatamente, se despidió de ella con un gesto y desapareció entre la gente, que se incorporaba recién al festival, junto al Hyuuga. Lee quedó atrás y con ambas manos en los bolsillos se le quedó mirando a la rosa.

-Nos vemos, Sakura-san.

–

Pasado un buen rato, el rubio todavía no daba signos de querer volver y a la rosa le había entrado el aburrimiento. No comprendía como Sasuke podía quedarse quieto durante tanto tiempo sin quejarse o decir palabra alguna. Alguna extraña habilidad que le habían enseñado en su clan. No era capaz de hablarle en esas condiciones de duda, por lo que estaba decidida a terminar con el tema y preguntarle derechamente qué era lo que había sucedido. O al menos hacer que repitiera la escena del supuesto beso para no tener que tocar el tema y quedar en vergüenza si es que estaba errada.

La pregunta era cómo hacerlo. Jamás pudo hablar con Tenten de lo que hacía con Neji, ni tampoco tuvo tiempo de pensar en lo que podría hacer o decir. Ino siempre dijo que tenías que ser directa pero indirecta a la vez, pero realmente nunca dijo como se hacía eso, sólo sabía que declarársele a un hombre no era bueno. Entonces, gracias a todo esto, seguía en la nada.

La rosa no aguantó y quiso ver en qué estaba en Uchiha, sin embargo, él seguía en la misma posición. Ella aclaró la garganta para llamar su atención vagamente, pero el sonido que salió fue tan silencioso y pronto fue opacado por el bullicio de la multitud a la lejanía que ni el propio Sasuke pudo oir su pobre existencia. Aclaró su garganta con más fuerza y recién éste volteó la cabeza extrañado.

-¿Te pasa algo?

-No, nada -dijo sobresaltada, tampoco tuvo tiempo de pensar si lograba realmente llamar su atención. Alisó un tanto los pliegues que se hacían en su regazo y pronto se inquietó para realizar un movimiento para no perderlo nuevamente en su estado estoico. -¿En qué piensas?

-Acaso eso es importante.-respondió casi sin detenerse a mirarla, su voz había sido la de alguien verdaderamente aburrido o simplemente muy concentrado. Sakura se sintió derrotada, al parecer el moreno jamás podría abrirse a otra persona, era una batalla perdida desde el comienzo. Decidió que sólo debía dejar fluir las cosas y decir lo que pensaba, omitiendo cosas, claro.

-Es que pensé en que podríamos hablar de algo mientras vuelve Naruto. -él se volvió a callar, y la rosa desesperó. -Por que no creo que vaya a volver muy pronto, es decir, ¿viste como se veía? -recibió la atención del moreno que tanto deseaba en esos momentos, pero éste sólo arqueó la ceja al parecerle mentira lo que la chica decía. -Digo, no se veía nada mal, pero creo que Hinata lo tiene algo...

-¿Algo? -le siguió él intrigado y la chica no supo que responder. El sólo le interesaban las cosas que ella decía cuando involucraban al rubio. ¡Increíble!

-¡No puede ser, te gusta Naruto! -gritó la chica a la vez que se acomodaba en el asiento, sentándose sobre sus piernas, y horrorizada cubría su boca con ambas manos, sabía que había sido escandalosa, pero a esas horas de la noche nadie estaba cuerdo con toda la bebida que circulaba así no parecía interesarle a nadie la vida amorosa ajena, menos la de Sasuke. -¡Estuvo todo el tiempo en frente de mi y no me di cuenta! Todo es tan lógico ahora.

Sasuke se molestó, tomandole las manos que expresaban toda la estupidez que comenzaba a armar la rosa, y trató de calmarla mirandola a los ojos, cada vez que respiraba hiperventilada parecía que se iba a desmayar.

-Deja de decir estupideces. Naruto no me gusta.

Sakura se calló al instante al escucharlo hablar, sintiendo el agarre del moreno sobre sus muñecas y luego desvió la mirada cabizbaja. Otra vez había hecho el ridículo en frente de él. Pero la felicidad que se acomodaba sobre su pecho al saber que lo que había concluído no era para nada la verdad se apoderó de ella. Rió por lo bajo y el agarre se deshizo levemente para luego desaparecer, pero el roce que experimentaban sus manos con las de él seguía presente. Ella pronto levantó su mirada para encontrarse con la de él, quizás por que todavía pensaba que ella necesitaba calmarse o tal vez por que se había quedado absorto nuevamente en algo que le llamó la atención, ella.

La rosa trató de articular alguna palabra pero continuamente se desconcentraba con la contemplación del moreno, parecía que ese era el momento. Él observaba como si nada y ella estaba disminuida bajo sus manos. Pronunció algo pero se arrepintió al segundo, no estaba en la situación indicada como para arruinarla abriendo la boca con un comentario sin importancia como los de ella.

Pronto sintió que él iba perdiendo interes y comenzaba a apartar de sus manos, quedando las de ella sobre su regazo. Qué momento más pasajero. La rosa no pensó más y se envolvió en un aura de instintos femeninos, llevando una de sus manos, anteriormente aprisionada, hasta la mejilla del moreno, captando nuevamente su atención.

Al contacto de la delicada mano de la rosa con su piel, la tuvo más cerca y su nariz pudo detectar el aroma fogoso de la chiclosa, no pudo evitar aspirarlo y, así, hacer que su estomago burbujeara inmediatamente, tal olor tan dulzón le caía pesado. Estuvo al borde de contener su respiración y observó cada movimiento que ella efectuaba, estaba estático e inexpresivo, en la espera de que hiciera lo que fuera que quisiera hacer.

Lo primero que sintió después fue un intenso sabor a frutos rojos en los labios y una leve presión en ellos, era la rosa que apoyaba su boca contra la suya, succionándole el labio inferior para terminar separándose de él. Grandes ojos verdes estaban esperando alguna reacción por su parte. Lo cuál jamás pasó, ya que su rostro todavía carecía de expresión que aprobara o desaprobara sus acciones.

La rosa, por su parte, quedó petrificada, jamás pensó en la posibilidad de que a él no le afectara si ella lo amaba profundamente o no, simplemente se cerró a que si ella llegase a declararle su amor de una forma indirectamente directa él aceptaría de alguna forma. El rechazo no estaba en sus opciones, y como era de esperarse, tampoco había pensado en cómo actuar en caso de... Quería desaparecer.

Sin decir algo, ella se paró del asiento que compartían y comenzó a alejarse del campo visual del moreno y, quizás, no volvería aparecer en su área para comenzar a olvidarlo definitivamente. Quiso llorar, quiso gritar pero el estado en que se encontraba no le permitía hacer alguna cosa. Todo se había derrumbado de un momento, y tan repentino como eso, se sintió aprisionada una segunda vez y estaba siendo obligada a detener el paso. Una de las manos del moreno había sujetado la muñeca de la rosa y ésta luego infirió que era su forma de decir que quería más.

* * *

Nota: (:


	6. VI

_Elegía_

_-  
_

_VI

* * *

  
_

Había ido a verlo a media día, justo a la hora en donde su turno se pausaba para ir a comer algo que le hiciera recobrar energías y ella las iba a recuperar a la casa del moreno, donde sólo iría a devorar una vez más su boca. No era que eso fuese habitual en sus días de rutina, ya que siempre estaba ese molesto preámbulo en que no se atrevía a acercársele y hacía peligrar el besuqueo. Jamás podía vencer esa barrera al momento en que él la veía entrar, pero cuando lo hacía ¡Lo disfrutaba demasiado!

Ahora se encontraba en el umbral de la puerta del dormitorio del moreno, él estaba dándole la espalda, sentado en el borde de la cama mientras que miraba a través de la ventana. Era un día realmente caluroso y Sakura estaba segura de que se había movido muy poco desde que abrió los ojos al amanecer. Se adentró unos pasos hacía los dominios del Uchiha, y claro, éste supo que se acercaba desde que abrió la puerta principal. No era novedad verla todos los días y a cada rato, por lo que sólo la miró por el rabillo del ojo para darle a entender de que si la había notado y que podía acercase otro poco. La chica le sonrió tímida y acto seguido se sentó en el otro borde de la cama.

— ¿Cómo amaneciste? —preguntó ella al sentirse cómoda en aquella atmósfera de silencio. El Uchiha solo le dedicó una breve mirada y un pequeño gruñido, como diciendo que había estado normal y volvió a mirar el infinito que le proporcionaba la ventana. —Qué bien, esta mañana fui con Shizune a la morgue…—comentó pausadamente, sabía que no le interesaría mucho al moreno pero se sentía mejor si hablaba cualquier cosa. —Sabes, creo que hoy hará más calor que ayer.

Sasuke volvió a responder con silencio y la rosa se desmoronó por dentro, no era posible que con todos los esfuerzos que hacía en conjunto con Naruto, el Uchiha siguiera tanto o más frío que antes. Sabía de sobra que él poseía algún sentimiento congelado debajo de todas esas capas que tenía, lo había demostrado cada vez que la besaba, pero cada vez se volvía muy difícil llegar a él. Se armó de valor y gateó por la cama hasta llegar a su lado, cuando se acomodó en su lugar esperando a que él se volteara a verla. Su mirada oscura se posó en la verdosa de ella y comprobó que pronto ésta comenzó a sonreír, no sólo con su boca sino que con cada músculo facial y su estómago, en respuesta, se burbujeó en seguida.

— Sabes que estoy aquí ¿verdad? —dijo ella y el moreno se extrañó, claro que lo sabía, lo supo desde que la oyó correr por la calle apresuradamente, abrir la puerta y subir las escaleras, alguien muy estúpido sería capaz de ser tan sordo y ciego como para no saber que ella se encontraba allí y no era una ilusión y que, por cierto, no necesitaba usar sus ojos para adivinarlo. — Cada vez que me necesites.

El Uchiha comprendió y gruño para que la rosa se sintiera tranquila, darle a entender que si la había escuchado atentamente y, tan rápido como sabía hacerlo, deshizo la mirada y volvió a lo de siempre, a la nada. Sintió que Sakura volvía a acomodarse a su lado y que lo rodeaba con sus brazos desde atrás. Realmente ella lograba incomodarlo, pero él le respondió luego tomando una mano de la rosa. Era un impulso y desconocía de donde provenía eso.

Se sintió extraño, tener tanto tiempo su mano sobre la de ella le comenzó a parecer excesivo, por lo que empezó a perder firmeza en el agarre, cosa imperceptible para la chica en ese momento, ya que esta deshizo todo contacto con él, delicadamente, deslizando sus manos por donde llegaron. Por unos segundos, le tomó de sorpresa el cambio de posición que había adoptado la rosa, pero al oír su nombre pronunciado por sus pegajosos labios, consideró que todo volvía a la normalidad. Ella sólo tramaba algo nuevo.

Inclinó levemente hacia atrás la cabeza como respuesta ante el llamado de la chica, y rápidamente recibió una contestación que se trataba nada más que un simple roce de labios y que luego quedó con la sensación viscosa en ellos. Sabía qué era lo que la chica buscaba.

Sasuke no reaccionó ante su pequeño jugueteo, era normal, nunca lo hacía. Su cara quedaba como si nada hubiese pasado o como si ya todo lo que se podía hacer perdía sentido. Era lo que correspondía como el preámbulo que ella siempre temía, pasaban unos segundos eternos en silencio a la espera que el otro se reanime y continúe o no con lo que ella había comenzado. La rosa no hacía más que morderse el labio inferior en la espera de que él se moviera al menos, sólo eso pedía.

Él se acomodó en el borde de la cama, para mirarla correctamente y no desnucarse en el intento, era la señal que la Haruno necesitaba para comprobar que el Uchiha aprobaba su actuar, como su luz verde. No comprendía por qué lo hacía, simplemente lo hacía, Sakura jamás lo obligaba y sabía muy bien que él tampoco se forzaba, era algo que se daba. Una forma de escape quizás, siempre supo que su tiempo en prisión había sido acordado por una sola cosa, la aldea se interesaba por su sangre y su único motivo ahí era el de restaurar su Clan, luego, él pasaría a segundo plano, y, quizás, regresaría a prisión. Nunca nadie creyó en su habilidad de engendrar hijos, y tampoco le interesaba ya que su descendencia sería mal vista de todos modos. Por lo que vagaba por la villa sin propósito.

Nunca pensó en Sakura como el envase que sirviera para restaurar su Clan, era mejor que el Sharingan muriera con él y dejar en paz de una vez su línea de sangre. Además, siendo Sakura la aprendiza de la Hokage, jamás se le permitiría cumplir el despreciable objetivo de la aldea.

La observó con detenimiento, no era la mujer más bella de la Hoja pero era a la que mejor conocía y sabía que le era más leal que nadie en el mundo, no entendía cómo era capaz de adorarlo tanto, había traicionado y querido aplastar su aldea, por lo que su cariño estaba más allá de su entendimiento. Ella se echó hacia atrás, sosteniéndose sobre los codos y esperó que el moreno captara su mensaje. Esta vez no sería ella quien iniciara el contacto.

Sasuke llevó su peso hacia delante, levemente, apoyándose sobre una de las rodillas flectadas de la rosa, no era muy rápido en sus movimientos ni muy enérgico. Apenas había cambiado su posición.

--

Luego de un rato, escuchó que la rosa comenzaba a respirar pausada y profundamente mientras que relajaba cada músculo de su cuerpo, signo claro que le indicaba que ella se había quedado dormida a su lado. Estaba abrazándolo con un brazo, que reposaba sobre el abdomen del Uchiha, y su boca entreabierta rozaba su hombro, que con cada exhalación lo humedecía levemente. Sasuke sabía que ella se había ido aburriendo con el silencio y poco a poco se había acurrucado a su lado, cayendo al estado inconciente. Supo de un momento a otro que el turno de la rosa había comenzado hace unos minutos y que ella despertaría sola en horas gritando desesperada.

Movió un tanto el hombro con la intención que despertara parcialmente sola, pero no resultó. Buscó mirarla intensamente para ver si le daba un escalofrío, pero su cabello peculiar estaba tapando todo su rostro. Finalmente, tomó la mano que caía sobre su estómago y la acarició, súbitamente ella se sobresaltó. Viendo, por fin, la penumbra de la tarde que los envolvía. El sol ya no estaba exactamente sobre sus cabezas.

—Qué hora es. —dijo la rosa, mientras se levantaba se la cama que ocupaba junto al Uchiha, estaba algo alterada, se le notaba en la forma con la que se movía en el medio. Como si la respuesta se encontrara perdida en el suelo. Peinó con sus dedos su cabello ridículamente rosa y se dispuso a salir por la puerta. Murmurando algo de su mentora.

Sasuke que incorporó en la cama, viendo como la chica se perdía en el umbral de la puerta. Al parecer su tutora le inspiraba un miedo espeluznante, ya que no había reparado si quiera en despedirse con un gesto de la mano de él. No era común en ella, por lo que debía pasar algo extraordinario. Algo estaba apunto de ocurrir, se dijo a si mismo.

Escuchó cómo la pequeña rosa cerraba la puerta principal de un portazo, posiblemente por que le dio impulso para que ésta se cerrara sola y no perder más tiempo. Y pronto la habitación volvió a estar en silencio, tal cual como solía estarlo cuando ella desaparecía. No era que le importase, pero la poca luz que iluminaba el lugar parecía haberse esfumado. Dirigió su vista a la ventana y se sentó en el borde de la cama, a espaldas de la puerta. El calor había bajado considerablemente. Nada extraño parecía avecinarse, ninguna catástrofe, por lo que sabía que la rosa llegaría en cualquier momento, para decir adiós e informarle de su nueva visita.

Unos minutos más tarde, tal cual lo predijo, ella volvió a abrir la puerta principal. Corriendo por toda la casa solo para volver a aparecer en su rango de visión, sólo que ésta vez, había vencido la timidez con la que siempre llegaba, y se paró en frente de él con toda la confianza del mundo. Éste la miró inexpresivamente, al contrario de ella, que sonreía como si fuese la felicidad personificada.

—Nos vemos cuando salga del turno. —dijo delicadamente, preocupada de no perturbarlo en el silencio con la que se sentía cómodo. —Traeré unos dulces. —terminó diciendo, para luego inclinarse hacia él para rozar sus labios con los de él. Tiernamente, sólo para dejarle una viscosidad exquisita sabor a frambuesa.

--

Sakura entró a su habitación en penumbra, dispuesta a leer la gran pila de sobres sin abrir proveniente del país del viento, acostada en su cómoda cama. Llevaba mucho tiempo tratando de leerlas todas, pero al pasar todo el día pensando en el Uchiha, ese tiempo ya no existía. Estaba cansada, luego del turno no pensaba en otra cosa que no fuera soñar con el traidor y reposar hasta que un nuevo turno comenzara al otro día. Tiró las cartas en su escritorio y comenzó a desvestirse para entrar en su pijama, y por alguna extraña razón, sintió que algo se le había olvidado completamente.

—Sakura. —sintió que susurraban su nombre, tan cerca que pensó que le estaban besando la oreja mientras la llamaban. Un escalofrío la recorrió completa y supo quién había entrado en su habitación mientras no estaba.

— ¡Sasuke! —se giró rápidamente hacia él. Había estado escondido donde la sombra adoptaba mayor densidad y, seguramente, ella jamás lo habría visto si éste no se hubiese movido. —No esperaba verte aquí. —y derepente dejó de hablar todo lo que tenía, o acostumbraba, a hablar. Recordando lo que usualmente jamás se le olvidaría: —Lo siento, no sé dónde tenía la cabeza.

Él la recorrió con sus pupilas como analizando si realmente era ella para asegurarse de que no se trataba de una trampa pero al verla sonreír estuvo seguro de que nadie en la tierra podría imitar su molesta felicidad. Claro, eso era una copia pero algo en su cabeza la mantenía aproblemada.

—Sabes, hoy día hablé con Hinata —comenzó ella y todo pareció volver a la normalidad, parcialmente. —Sé que es extraño que diga eso, pero realmente hablamos y fue extensa esa conversación. —se detuvo y lo contempló unos segundos, sólo para arreglar una arruga en una de las mangas de él, rutinario. —Ella y Naruto están muy felices, y ahora su relación es oficial. —terminó, o eso creyó, y silenció tratando de oír una respuesta a su comentario, como se podría esperar, el eco de su voz fue la replica. —Tú sabes, todos saben, hasta Hiashi.

Esperó nuevamente una respuesta, algo que le diera a entender lo que ella trataba de proponer, pero él jamás se movió, se quedó como una estatua en frente de ella a la espera de que algún pájaro volara y entrara por la ventana que él previamente usó y se posara sobre uno de sus hombros. Sakura se incomodó, bajando la vista y sentándose en el borde de su cama, esperó que el silencio desapareciera. Sintió cómo los sonidos tenues de la calle invadieron su habitación y luego se dirigió a los aposentos de la rubia. Sin avisar ni siquiera mirarlo, no iba a premiar el mutismo en un asunto tan importante como al que ella quería llegar.

Al volver, envuelta en el bonito pijama de la rubia, notó que él había cambiado finalmente de posición, sentándose en la cama, y había comenzado a mirar las cartas que la Yamanaka le había escrito a la rosa. Suspiró, al menos había dejado de ser una gárgola pero no le había prestado mucha atención a lo bonita que se veía en ese pijama. A veces, tratar con él lo peor que había tratado en su vida.

Por lo que se encaminó hacia él para hacerse notar, trepó a la cama y abrió las cobijas para taparse con ellas. Él simplemente se paró y se dirigió, a paso lento, a la puerta. Ella desesperó.

— ¿Dónde vas?

—Vas a dormir, me voy. —se detuvo un poco en el umbral para que su mensaje se oyera claro y así no tener que repetírselo, pero aún así ella seguía con una expresión de duda en su rostro.

—Pero no voy a dormir en seguida. —replicó la rosa antes de pensar con coherencia, revelando muy abiertamente lo que pasaba por su cabeza: —Podemos conversar… yo puedo conversar, al menos.

¡Victoria! El se volvió pensativo por unos segundos, con su mirada oscura clavada en los verdosos de ella, como si tratara de leerle la mente o aterrorizarla, nadie sabía con exactitud lo que su reducida gama de expresiones significaba, pero a Sakura le gustaba tratar de adivinar y había decidido que esa expresión significaba que quería quedarse pero no sabía como decirlo. Se hizo a un lado y extendió una mano con la cual, con un par de palmaditas al colchón, le hizo entender que lo invitaba a sentarse nuevamente en su cama.

—Adiós, Sakura. —y con ello, cerró la puerta tras de si al salir de su habitación, silenciosamente, como si ella ya estuviese durmiendo. Segundos más tarde escuchó que cerró la puerta principal y su corazón se hizo añicos una vez más, Sasuke siempre era así.

—Adiós, Sasuke. —susurró algo apenada, comenzaba a creer que todo lo que le decían era cierto. Tsunade nunca aprobó que ella fuera a verlo y a Ino le comenzó a dar miedo desde que todo lo que había hecho se destapó y ya no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera ser asesinada por él si se le acercaba un poco.

Hinata le había comentado esa misma tarde los tiernos momentos que pasaba con Naruto mientras pasaban tiempo juntas en un turno en el hospital, claro que ella tuvo que hostigarla con preguntas para que ella confesara. Nada más se trataban de historia en donde él constantemente le recordaba que la quería y que era la mejor, lo cual la hizo analizar lo que tenía con el Uchiha. Quizás sólo quería restaurar su clan y por eso la aceptaba a su lado, o quizás no.

--

Al día siguiente, tal cual sus emociones, estaba inundado en lluvia, algo extraño en aquella época del año. Pasó tiempo en el hospital, luego en la oficina de su mentora y para terminar fue a un puesto de comida para reponer sus energías, aunque no tenía mucha hambre su condición de médico le impedía dejar de comer. Pasó media hora revolviendo el arroz esperando que desapareciera solo hasta que se le ocurrió envolverlo y llevárselo para cuando realmente quisiera.

Llovía a cántaros pero su deber hizo que se mantuviera firme en su decisión, iría a ver a Sasuke para que éste no notara su repentino cambio hacia él, ya que se juró a sí misma que no lo dejaría solo en la villa que se mostraba hostil ante su presencia, aunque él no apreciara su juramento. Por lo que corrió hasta su casa cuando la lluvia pareció ceder.

Al entrar notó, instantáneamente, que la miraba desde la penumbra, estaba totalmente escurrido de donde estaba sentado y su mano cubría la mayor parte de su rostro ennegrecido por las sombras, sólo pudo distinguir el brillo que sus ojos reflejaban. Rió por lo bajo para verlo tímidamente y luego desviar su mirada verdosa a otro punto del lugar, en la cocina reparó la existencia de la usual pequeña bolsita que traía dentro su único suministro del día, signo de que había salido más temprano a comprar quién sabe qué, para simplemente dejarlo abandonado hasta que realmente lo necesitara.

Caminó hasta donde el moreno, deteniéndose unos pasos antes y sentarse frente a él en un mesón de la cocina. Normalmente no acostumbraba a quebrantar el espacio personal del Uchiha, lanzándose a sus brazos inmediatamente después de verlo, sabía cómo era él, o al menos así pensaba que lo hacía, y no le gustaban las niñas pegajosas y con el tiempo que estuvo fuera de la villa como traidor logró controlar sus instintos. No quería que su momento de victoria se esfumara por antiguos hábitos, por lo que, cada vez que lo veía, le daba miedo ser espontánea.

—Qué te pasa—preguntó de pronto, como si fuese capaz leer su inocente cabeza con esos ojos que tenía. Era posible, con ellos podía hacer lo que quisiera y siempre estuvo aprendiendo cosas para dotarlos de más poder. Sakura dudó de lo que estaba pensando y apretó sus uñas contra la madera del mesón, estaba totalmente disminuida y eso era lo que le agradaba al moreno, por lo que se levantó y acortó el espacio que había entre los dos.

—Sasuke. —gimió ella, no fue su intención, pero su forma de actuar en la penumbra hizo que la rosa recordara al Sasuke más espeluznante que ella había conocido, el que perdía la razón y gritaba por sangre. Trató de ocultar su miedo para no ofenderlo y clavó su vista en la ventana golpeada por las gotas de lluvia, esperando ver alguna sombra que le indicara que los asesinos estaba allí para resguardarla, y a la vez queriendo borrar todo lo que alguna vez le dijeron de él y volver al tiempo en donde la ignorancia la protegía. —Sasuke, no.

Se detuvo a unos centímetros de ella, posando las manos sobre el mesón en donde estaba sentada, de modo de que ella no pudiera escapar, o al menos eso pensó la rosa. Él notó la mano tensa de Sakura que apretaba a más no poder la madera y se alejó.

—No lo tomes a mal. —dijo pasados unos minutos, al momento en que ella se tranquilizó.

—Nunca—respondió él a medias, como si estudiara las palabras que debía usar ya que no eran sus preferidas. Continuó con la inexpresión que lo caracterizaba, tan frío con la cortina de lluvia que envolvía a la casa: —…te haría daño.

—Lo… sé, pero a veces necesito saber qué el lo que sientes por mí. Es decir, no sé si me odias o…—se cortó, no queriendo volver a ser la rosa que solía ser, tenía miedo de que todos los avances que había hecho se volvieran a ir. —algo más.

Y, como siempre, su mutismo no resolvió las dudas que tenían explotando su cabeza. No sabiendo nada más ni se atrevió a armar alguna lectura sobre la expresión que traía, quizás se equivocaría otra vez. Se bajó del mesón y esperó un poco más por si volteaba a verla o que le dijera algo. Pero nada ocurrió.

—Te traje comida, ahora tengo que irme. —esperó unos segundos más. Dejando el arroz que apenas había tocado sobre el mesón principal de la cocina —Adiós, Sasuke. —dijo ella, pero él no se movió, y la rosa se esfumó por la puerta para desaparecer un par de días.

* * *

Nota: Demoré pero aquí está -actualizando a las cinco ymedia de la mañana-, y mi notita de este capítulo será distinta esta vez. Me enojé con Sakura en los últimos capítulos del manga y para dejar de pensar en ello, hice que tuviera un poco control e iniciativa en este cap. No sé si eché a perder el fic pero es mi pequeño delirio de protesta ¡Las mujeres son las que tienen el control!

Lo otro, como se leyó en el cap, Sakura duda de los sentimientos de Sasuke, por lo que habrá que hacerla entrar en razón ¿cierto? Alguien tiene que demostrar algo... Así que ¿sugerencias? No tengo esperanzas de que salga el próximo cap a la luz hasta que me pase algo o alguien me cuente su vida completa xd, no me gusta inventarlo todopor que la vida es del mejor material para cometer plagio.


	7. VII

**Elegía**

_Capítulo siete y final._

_

* * *

_

En esos momentos, experimentaba un profundo sentimiento irritante que le carcomía el entrecejo, estaba segura de que si seguía así terminaría más arrugada de los que nunca lo fue su mentora. Estiró las sábanas sobre la cama y las deshizo una vez que tocaron el colchón del enfermo que se encontraba en el cuarto de baño junto a la rubia que lo lavaba animosamente, comentando sus emocionantes aventuras en el país vecino. Sakura resopló y las arrojó al suelo, enfadada, quería arrancarse los pelos con las manos sólo para que su enojo se fuera de su cuerpo.

—¡Muy bien! —exclamó la rubia cuando entró con el anciano mudo a la habitación, empujando de la silla de ruedas briosamente. Vio cómo la rosa estaba al borde de las lágrimas al pie de la cama y suspiró con desánimo, no quería que el tema volviera una vez más a la boca de su amiga. Dejó de empujar la silla mientras se excusaba y caminaba hasta la puerta.—Hinata, ayúdame y sácalo a dar un paseo por unos minutos. —dicho esto, la otra chica apareció tímida y cumplió con el mandato.

—No puedo dejar de pensar. —comentó la rosa cuando la rubia se sentó a su lado y posó una de sus manos sobre las de ella, ahogó un sollozo y secó las lágrimas que no alcanzó a tragar.

—Ya veo. —respondió Ino con un tono incrédulo en la voz. —Pero él no es normal. —confesó la rubia provocando que Sakura la mirara con sus ojos verdes inyectados de rojo. —Quiero decir que no puedes pedirle más de lo que es. Nunca vas a poder casarte con él o vivir algo especial.

—Pero él cambió. Yo lo sé, lo siento. —murmuró en un suspiró. Ino se sintió injusta con ella y la rodeó en un abrazo, la rosa entendió el gesto de la rubia como una señal de que ésta no le creía del todo y se defendió. —Lo digo enserio. Él ha hecho cosas que ni en tu vida creerías que hacía. Como Gaara.

La rubia se enojó al escucharla hablar del pelirrojo, levantándose del lugar y arreglándose el moño se dirigió a la rosa con un poco menos de paciencia de la que tenía hace unos momentos. Le alegó estar confundiendo las cosas y luego se volteó a mirarla con las cejas contrariadas:

—Todos son iguales, con traumas o sin traumas, si te quieren… —confesó la rubia y se pausó antes de proseguir, Sakura, en tanto, tragó el nudo en su garganta al expulsar lagrimones. —entonces no dejarían que lloraras. Es más, estarías más feliz que nunca. Pero, él es él.

Y Sakura comprendió su punto.

Ya en el mercado, evitó todo lo que le recordaran al moreno, pero lo que compraba lo envolvían en una bolsa plástica y Tenten insistía en balancearla de un lado a otro con sólo una fruta dentro de ella. Le preguntaba una y otra vez por qué aceptó la bolsa si podía llevar la manzana en la mano y balancearla ahí, y la chica de los moños siempre le respondía que compraría algo más tarde y que necesitaría la bolsa en esos momentos. El tema se le escapaba de la cabeza de un momento a otro y cantaba una melodía pegajosa que la obligaba a balancear la odiosa bolsa. La rosa trató de alejarse buscando otros víveres pero la chica la seguía siempre.

—Qué quieres, te puedo ayudar a encontrarlo. —murmuró su acompañante amigablemente.

—No sé, lo voy a encontrar cuando lo vea. —replicó la rosa casi al instante, mientras tocaba toda la fruta que veía. La morena alargó una m y prosiguió

—Hay unos dulces muy ricos tres calles más arriba. —dijo de pronto, haciendo que la rosa mirara en la dirección que le indicaba su nueva amiga con la idea de mitigar la ansiedad que la atacaba desde que habló con la Yamanaka, pero al ver que era allí donde comenzaba el _área_ de Sasuke, desechó la idea.

—Estoy a dieta. —excusó de pronto y volvió a la fruta. Tenten contrajo las cejas.

—No tienes ni grasa y quieres hacer dieta. —replicó ella y se cruzó de brazos. Pareció que en su cabeza floreció una idea y armonizó su cara a los segundos. —No será que quieres ponerte más bonita.

—Motivo de salud. —dijo secamente Sakura, tratando de olvidar esas noches de atracones de calorías, y pagó toda la fruta que juntó en el rato que Tenten formuló su teoría. La morena suspiró decepcionada y se encogió de hombros ante la negativa, no habían hablado ni un solo poco de la razón por la que la Haruno le habló por primera vez. Luego de su enojo, comprendió que lo que le propuso la frentona tenía fundamentos y lo que tenía con el Hyuuga era real.

—Dijiste que no estabas enojada por lo que pasó esa noche.

—Y no lo estoy, sólo que estoy cansada. —explicó falsamente la chica al momento en que la de los moños terminó su frase. Tratando de formar una sonrisa para afirmar su declaración.

—Pero relájate, unos dulces te despertarían. O tal vez un Uchiha. —comentó burlonamente la morena, quería llegar al tema y rápido. Sakura, por su parte, no cambió la expresión de su rostro y siguió caminando por los puestos del mercado como si nada. Tenten empalideció. —¿Dije algo malo?

—No, nada. —respondió la rosa sin mirarla y Tenten siguió hablando.

—¡No puede ser! Terminaron. —ahogó un grito y esperó.

—No puedes terminar algo que nunca empezaste.

Sasuke se paseó por la habitación viendo todo lo que había por ver, ningún rastro de la rosa moraba el lugar, todos los dulces que alguna vez había traído yacían pudriéndose en donde los había dejado. Se preguntó el porqué de su desaparición tan repentina y se preguntó si había muerto en combate o quedado grave en el hospital que, por supuesto, no tenía permitido el paso. Vagó hasta la cocina y notó que no había comido desde el día anterior y que en los estantes nada quedaba. No sentía ganas de salir a buscar algo para conseguir un poco de energía tampoco.

Se sentó en el sillón de la recepción con la idea de esperar ahí hasta que algo nuevo pasara dentro de la casa. Miró por la ventana y las nubes habían cubierto todo los pedazos de cielo que alguna vez existieron, anunciando la pronta llegada de la lluvia, giró la cabeza hasta la puerta, como si esperara que esta se abriera de pronto y una rosa muy agitada apareciera escapando de la humedad. Nada pasó y las horas comenzaron a desfilar frente a él.

Naruto ayudó a la rosa a poner en su lugar toda la fruta del mercado. Comentó lo que le había sucedido en el día, de su encuentro con la chica tímida en el hospital y de lo tierna y alegra que era ella. Sakura oía sin querer saber más de lo que ya sabía y ocultó su cara en el estante por unos minutos para ahogar su rabia con respecto al moreno de ojos rojos.

—Sakura. —la llamó el rubio cuando recordó algo que lo distrajo de su relato amoroso. —¿Has visto a Sasuke? No he sabido nada de él últimamente.

—No lo sé, he tenido mucho trabajo en el hospital. —explicó la chica, desempacando las cosas de las bolsas sin mucho cuidado, tratando de golpear las cosas para desalojar el enojo de su sistema. El zorro se quedó pensando en el tema por unos segundos y replicó.

—Deberíamos ir a verlo, debe sentirse solo.

—No creo, es obvio que no necesita de alguien. Puede cuidarse solo. —habló ella con extrema calma, tanta que podía verse el músculo de la mandíbula tan tenso que se notaba a kilómetros que trataba de tragarse la rabia de su interior. Naruto no dijo más, intentando no hacerla enojar más, la explosión de su ira sería lo que lo terminaría matando si es que le refutaba algo. —¿Quieres comer? —dijo finalmente, con una sonrisa tan fingida como la del reemplazante del Uchiha.

—No, voy a comer con Hinata. —y Sakura golpeó el mesón de la cocina. —Pero si quieres comemos los tres juntos.

—No, no te preocupes, quizás quieres estar solo con ella. Eso es lo normal, digo si quieres a la otra persona.

—¿Te pasa algo? —murmuró el rubio casi sin habla y esperó a que la rabiosa chica se tranquilizara, sino, Ino quedaría sin un hogar al cual volver después de su turno en el hospital. —¿Sakura?

—Pregúntale a Sasuke.

Así pues, el pequeño zorro se dirigió a la morada del moreno junto con su frágil novia. Entró con cuidado a la penumbra del lugar, con una bolsa en una mano y con la otra sujetando a la Hyuuga para impedir que esta saliera corriendo al primer contacto con la bestia que vivía en la penumbra. Ella gimió entrecortada y ambos entraron a la cocina para dejar la comida instantánea y humeante en el mesón para buscar al último Uchiha en la faz de la tierra.

—Mejor me quedo aquí. —murmuró la chica nívea a lo que Naruto le negó la petición, diciendo que si estaba con él no repasaría nada. Ella sonrió y se dirigieron al sillón favorito del moreno.

—Sasuke. —llamó el rubio caminando entre las sombras. —Deja de usar el Sharingan. —ordenó para luego encender la luz de la recepción.

—Por qué. —replicó el moreno casi como si hubiese sido una amenaza de muerte. La Hyuuga se derritió detrás del zorro y Naruto supo que la intimidación que había salido de la boca de Sasuke estaba dirigida a su novia. Su diversión era probar que todavía tenía ese efecto sobre la aldea.

—Por que yo lo digo, si te ven haciéndolo te mandarán a cortar la cabeza. —puntualizó el rubio algo molesto. —Al menos piensa en Sakura. —dicho esto el moreno permaneció en silencio y de a poco el intenso color rojo comenzó a desaparecer en la tonalidad oscura de sus ojos. —¿Quieres comer? Hinata y yo trajimos la cena.

—No tengo hambre. —dijo el Uchiha y se paró del sillón para dirigirse hasta su cama, si actitud le dio a entender a su amigo que quería dar por terminado el día.

—Sasuke. —lo llamó cuando se adentró en las escaleras pero no pareció escucharlo. Lo llamó una vez más y el moreno desapareció en su habitación. —Sasuke, no seas maleducado. Hinata pensará lo peor de ti. —se sintió un gruñido y los resortes del colchón contraerse. El rubio suspiró cansado y se dirigió a su novia. —Espérame aquí. —ella asintió y se sentó en uno de los sillones.

Naruto subió al segundo piso, encontrándolo acostado en su cama de espaldas a la puerta. Sospechó que el moreno no diría ninguna palabra ni siquiera cuando le preguntara algo, permanecería estático como una roca hasta que el zorro se rindiera y se fuera, pero era tanta su curiosidad por saber qué era lo que le había hecho a la rosa que no podía irse antes de saber la verdad. Sakura era una chica que se enojaba fácilmente con todos, pero con Sasuke jamás lo hacía, lo que le indicaba que algo horrible había pasado.

—Vamos donde Sakura un rato, debes estar aburrido. —comentó al quedarse parado en el umbral de la puerta, el moreno se mantuvo estoico y no respondió, cosa que disgustó al rubio de sobremanera. —Di algo. —y en respuesta el Uchiha gruñó. —No sé qué significa eso. —siguió el rubio con la única gota que sobraba de paciencia escapándosele de los dedos.

Sakura estaba comiendo dulces mientras preparaba algo caliente en la cocina, estaba en un pijama holgado y de color rosa. No pensaba salir a ninguna parte hasta que Ino la regañara por ser una holgazana, hablara de sus malos hábitos alimenticios que adoptó en el último tiempo y que la gente normal salía a trabajar. Por suerte para la rosa, la rubia había salido en la mañana para ayudar en la florería a su padre y no se presentaría hasta entrada la noche, muchas veces se quedaba a cenar con su progenitor. Ahora se iría a sentar en su sillón favorito a leer alguna revista en donde se le brindaban consejos de belleza a la gente como Ino que compraba ese tipo de lectura, y así vería qué cosa podría ayudarle a ella.

—Maldito Sasuke. —murmuró al darle un mordisco a una galleta mientras cambiaba la página. Buscó y buscó entretención pero no la encontró en la revista, tomó otra pero el resultado fue el mismo. Suspiró y mordió una vez más la galleta. Tiró las revistas a un lado y se quedó mirando la ventana, era una noche nublada y ninguna estrella podía verse con claridad, se sentía que la lluvia se acercaba y pensó que era lo mejor irse a dormir.

Tomó una frazada con la se cubrió y deambuló por la casa antes de subir escaleras arriba para encontrarse con su cama. Oyó que tocaban la puerta y maldijo a la gente que se le ocurría visitarla a esa hora. Se encaminó hasta la puerta y pensó que podría no abrir simplemente, pero la duda del quién era moraba su cabeza. Imaginó que podía ser Lee queriéndola invitar a correr bajo la próxima lluvia. Abrió la puerta y se encontró con la brillante sonrisa de Naruto en frente, con Hinata a su lado y más allá con las manos resguardadas en los bolsillos, el ser que más amaba y odiaba en la tierra. Sasuke. Qué era lo que se le pasó por la mente a su amigo zorro, estaba deshecha, demacrada y gorda, o al menos así se sentía.

—Hola. —dijo como último recurso. El rubio hizo pasar a su novia y entró sin esperar que le dieran el paso, y Sakura los siguió muda, no escuchando si quiera lo que el chico decía. Sasuke se quedó mirándola desde la penumbra y ella quiso cerrarle la puerta en la cara, y aunque le hubiese gustado, jamás lo habría hecho. —Pasa. —y se giró sobre sus talones para seguir a la parejita al interior de su casa, dejando la puerta abierta.

Sasuke miró mudo aquella reacción, acariciando la posibilidad de que podría estar vinculado a su ausencia los últimos días. Al entrar, ella se encontraba en la cocina, ofreciéndoles un poco de té caliente a sus invitados y la chica tan blanca como un papel a su lado ayudándose, el rubio comentaba unas cosas que poco le importaban mientras que él, parado a un lado de la puerta, analizaba a la nueva rosa que le habían puesto en frente, más indiferente que nunca. Intentó observarla intensamente para que le recorriera un escalofrío y lo único que consiguió fue una fugaz mirada por su parte.

—Ven, Sasuke, vamos a tomar té. —invitó el rubio, a lo que él obedeció sin réplicas, como era usual. Se sentó en una de las sillas de la cocina y espero a que algo más pasara, Hinata se encogió de hombros enseguida y pareció como si hubiese desaparecido de todo el alboroto de preparar té instantáneo. Naruto le extendió una taza rosa y la llenó hasta el tope con el brebaje. —¿Azúcar? —indagó pero el moreno no respondió.

—Claro que quiere. —intervino la rosa con una sonrisa, se acercó con el tarro azucarado en la mano y con una cuchara a la taza humeante del moreno e introdujo cientos de cucharadas chorreantes bajo la mirada atenta y perpleja de Naruto. Al Uchiha le pareció que estaba muy enojada con él ya que sus movimientos eran certeros, como si matara a alguien a mil puñaladas. —¿Verdad que así está bien?

Claro que no estaba bien, odiaba el dulce y la rosa jamás lo había entendido, la evidencia estaba regada por todos los dulces que ella dejaba atrás para que él los comiera. No lo había entendido hasta ahora, por que lo había hecho a propósito, era evidente. Ahora, su té humeaba azúcar dulzón y Sakura lo miraba desafiante desde la otra punta de la cocina, en la espera de que se lo tomara. Sintió su estómago burbujear, pero el desafío era algo mayor, tomó la taza con una mano y comenzó a beber, Sakura jamás le ganaría en un juego de esos.

La observó cuando terminó todo el azúcar líquido en el interior de la taza y ella se rió, como la antigua Sakura lo haría. La prueba estaba superada, por el momento. Por su aparente sequedad, su único amigo se le acercó y le rellenó nuevamente la taza con té, pero no lo tomó en cuenta y vio que la rosa planeaba algo más, se giró y buscó en el frigorífico algo, sacó un plato y en el medio había un pedazo de dulce sólido, Sasuke jamás encontró la diferencia entre los azúcares por lo que los odiaba de igual forma. La chica llegó y le pasó un tenedor para que comenzara a engullir lo que le había servido, entusiasta, era la única vez que él le aceptaba ese tipo de cosas. Le ofreció a la parejita y se fue a servir mientras que lo observaba de reojo esperando su reacción.

Tomó su tenedor y cortó pedazos grandes del dulce para tragarlos rápido y que su tortura terminara pronto. No recordaba la última vez que se sintió tan enfermo como en ese momento, no recordaba tampoco si alguna vez había comido dulces con tanta obediencia.

Pasó un rato y el zorro desapareció con su nueva compañera, susurrándole cosas acarameladas en el oído y causando sonrojos fulminantes y risitas cantarinas en la chica blanquecina. Sakura comenzó a lavar la loza utilizada, muda mientras trataba de tragar todas las sonrisas que brotaban en sus labios, cancelando todos los pensamientos que querían asomársele por la cabeza. Buscaba esporádicamente al moreno que no se había movido de su lugar desde su merienda dulzona, lo miraba por un par de microsegundos y volvía a su labor. No le gustaba la idea de lavar de noche pero quería evitar al Uchiha con todos los medios posibles, estaba segura de que si lo miraba por mucho tiempo, su boca se le abriría y un ínfimo hilo de saliva caería de ahí. Además, se debatía internamente entre amarlo u odiarlo. La primera opción era la que le gustaba más, si no la quisiera, jamás habría comido todo el dulce que le había servido.

Miró una vez más y sintió que él ya lo estaba haciendo desde su posición. Su mirada no era la más cariñosa, era la que le regalaba a cada uno de los presentes, por lo que pensaba que sus pensamientos hacia ella debían ser diferentes y que no poseía la habilidad de demostrarlos así que su imaginación estaba abierta a todas las posibilidades. Terminó su labor y el agua dejó de caer, secó sus manos con un pequeño trapo a su lado y giró lentamente hasta donde el moreno, suspiró una vez fingiendo cansancio y arregló su flequillo rosa con una mano.

—Bien. —comenzó ella, tratando de inventar algo que pudiese decir. Sasuke fijó su mirada oscura en ella y al fin el esperado escalofrío recorrió su espina. Buscó en su mente y una duda la asaltó, quiso decirla pero no pensaba que fuese apropiado sin alguna introducción que le antecediera que sirviera para aligerarlo. —El clima está extraño. —recitó la chica pero no hubo respuesta. Tomó aire y vomitó lo que la atormentaba. —¿Te importo?

La expresión del Uchiha no pareció cambiar y su enojo pareció volver con más fuerza. Le tiró el paño húmedo en la cara y abrió la boca para gritar cosas sin sentido. Él tomó el paño antes de que le cayera sobre la cara y lentamente se paró y lo puso a un lado de los platos limpios. La rosa se cruzó de brazos y levantó una ceja.

—No puedo darte lo que quieres. —dijo finalmente y volvió a sentarse en la misma silla de la cocina. Sakura quiso replicar pero silenció al encontrarle la razón, la ultima vez que lo vio le restregó en la cara la relación que tenía el rubio con su novia y lo maravilloso que sería tener una igual. Supo que había comprendido el mensaje pero que no sintió la necesidad de explicarle sus razones de actuar como una gárgola.

—Pero podrías ser más cálido. —habló resignada como si ese fuese su último intento de cambiarlo.

—No lo soy. —hubo un momento de silencio en que él la analizó con cuidado, se debatía en su nueva respuesta, aproblemada de todo lo que ocurría en su mente tormentosa.

—Entonces…—pareció que su voz estaba mezclada con un poco de decepción y pausó para asegurarse de que lo que diría era lo que realmente quería expresar. —Creo que no importa, podemos seguir como siempre, supongo. No siento que me desprecies tanto. —sonrió un poco y luego se sonrojo a tono con su cabello. —¿Verdad?

Uchiha torció su boca en una pequeña sonrisa, cerró los ojos y esperó a que la juguetona rosa llegara a llenarle el rostro con besos dulces.

* * *

_Notas finales: Y la elegía de Sakura terminó, no puedo creer que esta historia empezó cuando estaba en el colegio, hace ya tres años. Hubo momentos en que quise abandonar la historia por que no tenía ideas por que esta pareja no es la que normalmente me quita el sueño, pero me encanta escribir a Sasuke en su personaje poniéndolo en situaciones extrañas_—_y demostrar que si se puede mantener IC_—_. Sakura, por otro lado_, _es la única con la que puedo escribir ciertas cosas y eso me gusta:). Si prometí algo en otros capítulos y no lo puse, lo siento, hace eones que los escribí.  
_

_No se preoocupen, todavía queda el epílogo y es lo que he querido escribir desde que pensé en un sasusaku, mi punto de vista si ocurriera lo que ocurrirá en este futuro octavo capítulo. Así que no me maltraten si quedaron con puntos suspensivos en la cabeza después de leer las últimas líneas:). No creo haber podido hacer un final mejor, ya que normalmente no llego a ese capítulo. _

_Gracias a todos los que leyeron, están leyendo y leerán esta historia:)  
_


	8. Epílogo: Restauración

_**Elegía**_

_**Epílogo.**_

Mamá me corrigió negando con la cabeza y luego infló su abdomen con aire para mostrarme la correcta postura de como ella recordaba que se hacía, indicó que la garganta debía estar abierta y luego dudó, comenzó a reírse y miró a papá para comprobarlo. Él estaba a unos metros de nosotros, resguardándose del sol en un árbol.

—Sasuke. —lo llamó ella y él sólo asintió. —Bien, recuerda esto también. —y siguió tratando de hacerme entender, por mi parte seguí mirando a mi papá de soslayo, si él sabía perfectamente lo que mamá no, pues debía hacerlo él. Puse mala cara a los segundos y ella se sobresaltó. —¿Qué ocurre?

—No sabes hacerlo. —dije cruelmente y me eché a llorar por la frustración.

—¡Pero lo he visto un montón de veces! —exclamó ella con optimismo, lo usual. Sequé las lágrimas con una manga y traté de seguir atendiendo a los asuntos que nos convocaban en un lugar tan alejado como ese, no tuve mucho éxito en eso por lo que mi llanto de niña se prolongó. —No llores, no pasó nada malo.

Lo sabía, pero aun recordaba lo que había pasado ese día en la academia. No era talentosa como para llevar mi apellido, mis ojos no eran negros como para que se volvieran rojos en algún momento y eso me lo hacían saber casi todos los días. Papá se acercó y se hincó a mi lado, no quería que me viera llorando así que me giré y me abracé a mamá para ocultarme bajo sus ropas. Sentí su mano sobre mi espalda, dándome palmadas para que me tragara mis sollozos y fue entonces cuando me di vuelta a verlo, torció su boca en una sonrisa y levantó una ceja.

—No puedo hacerlo. —dije indefensa y mi mamá se rió enternecida. —¡No es gracioso!

—Por supuesto que no. —volvió a decir ella en su defensa y dejó que me apartara de ella para volver a hacer lo que querían que hiciera. Supuestamente era simple pero no podía hacerlo, no quería seguir con esto y supliqué con mis ojos verdosos a mi papá para que hiciera que esto terminara, pero él no dijo nada.

Resignada, volví a tratar, inflándome con aire y todo el asunto, pero me desconcentré con algo que se movió en la copa de un árbol cercano que distorsionó el paisaje. Hace poco tiempo supe que sólo era a nuestra familia a la que ellos seguían. Me volví sobre mis talones para exclamar algo más frustrada y vi que papá estaba de pie, mirando hacia la perturbación del paisaje con atención, le susurró algo a mamá y ella se apresuró a tomarme de la mano y llevarme lejos del bosque.

—¿Qué sucede? —dije con creciente curiosidad y ella se mantuvo callada por más tiempo de lo que hubiese esperado, busqué información con papá y lo tomé de la mano para jalársela y llamar su atención. Reiteré la pregunta y esperé.

—Se nos hizo tarde. —dijo finalmente y no me miró en todo el trayecto. Pensé en lo que nos hizo el tiempo escaso y llegué a la conclusión de que, quizás, mis tareas de la academia debían estar listas antes de la cena. Mamá era brillante y se sentaba conmigo para supervisar todo lo que respondía, gracias a ello mis notas eran perfectas pero mi desempeño en la práctica era horrible. Papá me dijo un día que no importaba y que ya lograría hacer lo que quisiera, que no había apuro, pero me estresaba al no impresionar a nadie. Mi línea de sangre daba para mucho más de lo que podía lograr.

* * *

Me restregué el ojo izquierdo para abrirlo y estar más atenta a lo que ocurría en frente de mí, tenía sueño y papá no me escuchó cuando le expresé cordialmente que no quería pisar ese día la academia. Me traía colgando de una mano y yo no cooperaba para hacerle la vida más fácil. Ese día me tocaba clase con la tía Ino y ella no permitía que se mofaran de mi familia. Si mi papá no hacía nada y sólo me cuidaba ¿Qué les importaba a ellos? Mejor para mí.

—Papá. —lo llamé con cierta autoridad, era una niña muy astuta para iniciar una conversación. Él me vio de reojo mientras calculaba las dimensiones de lo que mamá llamaba su _área_ y no pasarse de sus límites. —¿Por qué ya no haces misiones?

—¿Por qué lo preguntas? —indagó y se detuvo cuando no podía seguir avanzando, se volteó a mirarme y esperó mi respuesta mirándome hacia abajo, hice un gesto con los hombros para indicarle que tampoco entendía de dónde lo había sacado y lo miré intensamente cuestionándolo. Entre tanto, sonó la campana que me alertaba de mi futura prisión, debía apresurarse para contarme. —Por que no se me está permitido. —dijo sin importancia, más dudas asaltaron mi atormentada cabeza, pero como lo conocía tan bien, no volvería a referirse al tema. Algo con eso tenía que relacionarse el odio que mis compañeros le tenían a mi papá.

—¿Me vienes a buscar? —cambié el tema de pronto, otro artificio de mi astuta actitud. Él asintió con la boca torcida y me sentí feliz, sabía que mamá tendría que quedarse en el hospital todo el día y que hoy le tocaba a él estar presente cuando tendría que hacer las tareas que la tía Ino mandaría a la casa, cosas de estilos femeninos o algo, que poco le gustarían. Pero la educación de un hijo, es la educación de un hijo y no había nada que pudiese hacer. —¿Qué vamos a comer? —indagué después, conciente que ya iba tarde para mis clases y que él no podría ir a testificar por mí por que la academia no era parte de su área. Él levantó una ceja y me sonrió más abierto, había caído otra vez, o eso me quería hacer creer. Y emprendimos viaje directo a casa una vez más.

* * *

Cuando supusieron que dormía, me escabullí para ir a buscar más papel higiénico en el baño por que, aunque mamá pensara que mis penas ya estaban más que seca, seguía llorando. Hoy día en la academia había sido el más horrible de todos, no dejaron de burlarse de mí durante todo el día. Primero un par de niños dijeron que era muy tonta al pensar que era Uchiha si no podía hacer ni la mitad de lo que ellos podían, después dijeron que mis ojos eran muy verdes como para pasar al rojo y terminaron por decir que no debía estar ahí. Tía Ino intentó subirme el ánimo una infinidad de veces hasta que sonó el campanazo que nos liberaba y me excusé con ella diciendo que mi papá debía estar esperándome.

Bajé hasta el primer piso y mamá lloraba por algo que había dicho papá, o eso parecía, puesto a que no lo vi por ninguna parte. Saqué fuerzas de algún lugar y fui a sentarme con ella para hacerla entrar en razón, los niños lloran, los adultos están aquí para consolarlos. Ella intentó esconder el suceso, se tragó sus lágrimas y empezó a consolarme a mí como si yo fuese la afectada, fruncí el cejo.

—¿Por qué lloras? —dije cuando me ordenó el pelo y vi sus ojos más verdes que nunca por el contraste que se producía con el rojo de ellos. Imaginé que me pasaba lo mismo y me pregunté si eso era lo que todos se preguntaban si yo misma lo podía hacer, pero como mamá no pertenece al clan de papá, no podría ser lo mismo.

—Todo va a estar bien. —dijo sin mucha coherencia y sentí el vacío que producía verla sin mi papá ¿dónde se había metido? No soy buena consolándola sola.

—¿Y mi papá? —pregunté algo contrariada, necesitaba un abrazó de él en ese momento, jamás lloraba. Ella no respondió a mi consulta, en cambio, hice que llorara con más fuerza que antes. Me entraron ganas de hacerlo también y mi mentón reaccionó tempranamente, comenzando a temblar descontroladamente.

Días después comprendí que él no volvería, que se había ido a vivir a otro lugar lejos de nosotras. La razón que mamá me daba no era coherente, que se había ido por que me amaba demasiado como para que fuera el culpable de que me produjera tanto dolor. Pero así no cambió nada, sólo añadió una molestia más al repertorio, que se había ido por que no me quería más por no poseer sus habilidades. No dejé de preguntarme muchas cosas durante toda mi estadía en la academia, y en el momento en que me preguntaron lo que quería como meta al inicio de la tutoría de mi nuevo maestro en mi equipo, dije firmemente que debía encontrar a mi padre para que me dijera la verdad.

* * *

_Esto es lo más triste que he escrito. Tenía que hacer así, sino el título no tiene sentido, además reafirma lo que en el cap anterior se dijo que él no podía darle lo que quería. Me costó inventar un personaje, así que para evitarme entrar en detalles, fue más fácil hacerlo desde su punto de vista. Esto es a lo que quería llegar en un final de un fic SasuSaku, por que pienso que así debería ser. Espero que les haya gustado y saludos, esta elegía terminó :) _


End file.
